REAPING
by sylarbadass
Summary: Logan is a grim reaper... check it out
1. Finding Out The Truth

Well, I guess I could start from the beginning. Well, you see I, Logan Mitchell have been dead for a few years now. However, you wouldn't think that now would you seeing that I am here right now, living a life and singing with my best friends. Well, I can explain all of that, well, sort of. When I was 13, Kendall, my father and I were driving home from a hockey game and there was an accident. We were hit by an 18-wheeler. My father died, leaving Kendall and I hanging on to life and death. I could feel my life fading in and out. I knew I had died when I was standing outside the car with my father. I was looking in; I could see Kendall, he bleeding to death. His head had a huge cut on it. His arm was broken and he was fading fast. That is when I saw this man standing next to the car and I knew whom he was. He was a reaper. I couldn't let Kendall be taken from this world. I knew what I had to do. I pleaded to him to take me and leave Kendall in this world. My life wasn't meant to end that night. I was meant to life. Therefore, that leads me to now. I became a reaper that night; the night I saved Kendall Knight from death. No one knew that I was dead and no one would ever know. I was to live my life but when I was called, I had to go. I was the last person someone would see before being brought into the light or hell fire. I mean I don't mine reaping, sometimes it fun to see how some of these people will die. Some are so damn funny and other I have cried. The worse one I ever had to reap was a 4 years little girl. She was burned in a fire. She was lost in the rush and left to die. I stood there and watched her cry for her mother until the smoke come, and filled her lungs. Once she passed I was there to hold her hand, she was so sweet and loving. I couldn't hold back the tears as she asked where her mother and father were. I just smiled at her and grabbed her hand. I told her that her mom and dad were to stay here and that she was to walk in the clouds. Before she walked into the light, she turned to me, hugged me and smiled. Sometimes I do wish I would have died that day, but then Kendall wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be together.

"Baby, are you here?" I jumped up at Kendall voice. I forgot I didn't tell him and the guys that I was coming back here. We were in the studio doing a new song when I was summed to go do some reaping. We were in the middle of our new song that I wrote Time of our live when Elizabeth showed up. Elizabeth is another reaper, she is nuts. When I say nuts, I mean it. You remember Jack the Ripper. Well, they rather got it wrong. You see Elizabeth was the first real serial killer she has spilt personality. Yes, she was the real Jack the Ripper. I love to make fun of the way she died. She was drunk and **was** run over by some horses. I was making fun of her one day, and got stabbed in the chest, and shot in the head. That's wasn't a good day for me.

"Logan are you here dude?" I rolled out of bed after James started yelling. I got up and walked out the door slowly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them at this moment.

"Hey, guys I am here and you can stop yelling. I have a killer headache and would like to go back to bed." I told them, I wasn't really lying either. Elizabeth pushed in front of a bus on the way back here because I might have said she looked somewhat bad today. Kendall came and walked right up me and pulled in into a hug. I threw my arms around him and snuggled into him. He was so warm and smelt so damn good like always.

"Damn, baby you look like shit?" Kendall said kissing my nose and smiling at me. I gave him a look and hit him.

"Thanks you. That's something nice to hear the love of your life say to you." I said in a joking manner. "So, how pissed is Gustavo at me for leaving in the middle of the song?" I asked as Kendall, Carlos, and James as I walked into the living room and right to the couch.

"Dude, you should have seen him. We thought he was going too exploded. He was so pissed at you for running out like that. Why did you run out like that?" Carlos asked me. I looked to everyone eyeing me. I needed to think fast.

"I wasn't feeling that good and I am still not. I had to puke." Kendall leaned over, pulled me closer to him, and kissed my head." I just wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest once again.

"Baby, I was worried about you. You should have told me you weren't feeling good. I could have come home with you and helped you feel better. I could have taken care of you in more than one way." Kendall said giving me his sexy smile. Damn, I would love Kendall to take care of me.

"Guys, Carlos and I are in the room." James said turning on the TV. Kendall and I looked to each other and started laughing. We both leaned back on the couch and looked at the TV. It was the news and some woman was talking about some video. I wasn't paying any mind to it, my head was killing me from getting hit by a bus. I was about to close my eyes when I heard some eye witness talking about how she saw a young man get pushed in front of a bus. I shot up off the couch and hit the floor.

"Logie you ok?" Kendall asked me. I didn't say anything. I jumped up and tried to grab the remote before the news showed that video but I was too late. The video was on the screen, there was nothing I could do. I stood there watching Elizabeth and I walking along the street and then I say it, smile then you see Elizabeth eyes and the bus coming and wham! Then the video was gone. I heard the guys gasp and then nothing. I slowly turned around to see James, Kendall, and Carlos all looking at me and I just smiled because I knew it was coming.

"You're a ghost!" Carlos yelled out and hides behind James. I started walking towards him but he ran and jumped over the couch.

"Logan that was you on that video, you got hit by a damn bus." Kendall said. I was frozen; I didn't know what to say. I just stood there looking at my frighten boyfriend and two best friends. I was getting ready to say something when the front door busted open. We all jumped and turned around and there she was. Elizabeth was standing there with that look in her eyes, shit.

"Logan MITCHELL, this is your entire fault!"

"My fault, you're the one that pushed me in front of the damn bus!" I said walking over to where she was. I knew I should have backed down but I never do. Elizabeth and I were standing face to face with each other when she reached for me.

"Me, if you would learn to keep your fucking mouth shut, then I wouldn't have had to kill you yet again! I am starting to think you like me killing you."

"Oh, yea! I love being killed and then coming back with a fucking headache and…" Elizabeth punched me and then out of nowhere she pulled a sword out and stabbed me through the stomach. I looked down and saw I had blood leaking down on my favorite jeans. "That's it!" I pulled the sword out, swing it at her head, going through her neck. Within seconds, her head was rolling on the ground. "Take that you crazy…" That is when Elizabeth body kicked my legs out from under me. I feel to the ground and her body jumped me. Her hands went around my neck, banging my head on the ground.

"Little Logie going die for the 2nd time today!" I was moving my arms around when I felt the remote on the floor. I grabbed it and stuck into her neck and her body fell back. I jumped up, that is when we both saw the ground on fire, and soon he stood there looking at both of us. In a few second, Elizabeth was whole.

"She/he did it!" We both yelled pointing at one another.

"You two are the worst reapers I have ever had. How many times have I said don't kill each other." Death said walking over to both of us. I had a bad feeling about this. I turned my head, that is when I saw the guys looking at what was going on. I had totally forgotten about them. Death saw who I was looking at and smiled. "Kendall Knight, it's been a long time since I have seen you." I was getting scared. I didn't want Death to go back on our deal.

"Death" He turns to me, his pale face looking into my eyes. He just smiled at me. He could since my worry.

"My dear boy, I am not going to take him from you. But, I am going to take you two with me." I smiled. For some odd reason I loved going down stairs. I liked the fire poker when it hit my skin. It felt so cool. Death saw me and shook his head. "You are one odd person." Elizabeth looked dead at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"My hair gets messed up and going to rip you from limb to limb Mitchell!"

"Bring it nut ball." I looked to my friends and smiled, then turn back to death. "You are going to fix this right." He nodded and then we were gone. We were down there for God knows how long. I was having fun; I didn't want to come back up yet. I was playing around with some demons. We were bugging some dudes that murder a woman. However, I knew I had to go back up. Elizabeth and I were walking down the hall of the Palm Woods.

"This always happens" She was bitching about it. I just rolled my eyes at her. I didn't feel like her killing me for a 3rd time today.

"You know you are running out of ways to kill me. I think you have done every possible way more than once." She stopped and looked at me. I could see her evil little mind working. I took a deep breath before running down the hallway to 2J.

"See you tomorrow sweet cheeks!" She yelled out to me. I knew I was in for a long ass day tomorrow, if I was to reap anyone. I sighed before I turn the knob to go in. This was the 10's time the guys had figured it out. I really do wish sometimes I could get tell them. It does get tiring of lying all the time. I love Kendall and I want to be able to tell him the truth about me. That I saved his life, and he was the reason why I am a reaper. However, I knew death would just fix it. I opened to the door it was silent. I guess everyone was sleeping; I walked through the dining room and down the hall until I reached Kendall's room and mine. I just wanted to go to bed and not think about any of this crap. I slowly walked into see Kendall sitting on my bed. He looked pale and a little scared.

"K-Kendall…"

"Logan are you dead? Please don't lie to me?" I was caught off guard by his question. Did he remember everything that had happen? I thought death fixed everything. I looked up at Kendall and started walking towards him. He stood up walked away from me. "Logan are you dead?" He asked me again. His voice sounded so scared.

"Y-Yes, Kendall I have been dead since the accident." I looked up at him. I could tell he was stocked. I tried walking to him but he still backed away. "Kendall, I am a reaper. I died that day. Death wasn't meant for me. He was coming for you but I couldn't let it happen. I made a deal with him. I told him to take me instead of you that day. Kendall, you were the one meant to die in that accident not me. But, I couldn't let it happen. So, death took me and made me a reaper." I watched Kendall. He sat there thinking. "Kendall, please say something to me." He stood up and walked over to me; he placed his hands on the side of my face and brought his lips to meet mine. It was wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he guided us to the bed pushing me down, so he was lying on top of me. Once we needed air we broke apart.

"Logan, I need to tell you something." I looked up at him. I didn't know what was going on. "Logan, I saw you make that deal with death. I was in and out of life. An angle came to me. I was told that I was meant to die. However, you changed all that when you took my place. Logan, I am your guarding angel." I pushed Kendall off me. He sat next to me and took my hand in his.

"You bitch!" He just laughed at me. "All those times you guys caught me you never once said a damn thing to me."

"Nope, I wanted to but Death and some of and other angel told me not to tell you just yet. You had been doing a bad job and they wanted to…" I cut Kendall off; I didn't care what death or heaven wanted me to go through. All that matted was Kendall knew the truth. I jumped on him, pushing him down onto the bed and crashed our lips together in a very heated kiss. Once we pulled apart, we were smiling at each other.

"We are having rough sex tonight?" Kendall asked me. All I could do was smiled and bring our lips back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's another day in the life of me. However, today there was no reaping, thank God. It was a Kendall and me day. Ever since he told me, the truth things have been so much better. Kendall has been coming on reaps with me. The only bad thing was Kendall and Elizabeth clicked. Kendall thought it would be funny to see me be killed, yea. Therefore, Kendall and Elizabeth brought a crossbow. Not fun, I had spent two hours on my hair that day. I did forgive Kendall through. He sucked up so much that night, in both ways. Today Kendall and I wanted to spend the day in the park, just the two of us. We all had a very long week with Gustavo. Kendall and I made it to a nice little spot away from everyone. It was hidden in the bushes away from everyone. We laid the blanket on the ground and then Kendall and I both sat down. I snuggled into his chest as we both lay down.

"Baby, how many times have you died since meeting Elizabeth?"

"364 times, she loves to kill me, She a nutcase!" I told Kendall looking into his wonderful green eyes. Kendall looked down at me with this look on his face. "Before you say anything, I didn't do anything to that crazy woman. The first day I met her she killed me and ever since then." I saw a smile emerge on his face. He leaned down, kissed my lips, and pulled back.

"Ok, so she killed you 364 times. Like how? There isn't that many ways to die." I sat up and smiled at him. He didn't know Elizabeth that well yet. She comes up with all kind of ways to make my life hell.

"Well, baby I will tell you about some of them. Well, let's see. The bus, she ran me over 30 times until I was flat on the road. Chopped my head off and something else, she poisoned me more than once. She tired a rope around my neck and pushed me off a 40-foot building. Let's just say the force pulled my head from my body. Oh and the C4 in the sandwich I was making one day. I was sleeping one time, she cut a hold in my stomach, and stuck God knows how much C4 in me and pushed the button when I went to the bathroom. Oh and the one I will never forget. We just got done reaping someone and I was getting hungry. So, we both went and grabbed something to eat. We were sitting down at the table you know talking. But I knew she was up to something. You guys came in and I started freaking out. So, Elizabeth yelled at me and I turn back to her and she slammed my head onto a knife she had sticking up on the table. It went through my neck and head." When I was done, I looked up at Kendall and he was smiling. I could tell he was trying hold back from laughing.

"Laugh"

"I-I am sorry baby but it's funny."

"Shut up and kiss me." I said pulling Kendall back down to me. He crashed our lips together in a sweet and soft kiss until I ran my tongue along his bottom lips. I felt him smile and he let me in. I crawled on top of Kendall never breaking the kiss. We pulled away and just smiled at each other. I slid down his body until I came to his belt. I looked up and wink at him before I started to undo his belt, once that was done; I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "I see someone a little excited today."

"Logan…." I smiled at his voice. I leaned back up and kissed him before moving back down. I kissed his legs and I could hear little soft moans coming from him. Music to my ears, I moved in closer to his inner thigh. "L-Logan stop teasing me please."

"But Kendall, I love teasing you." I told him in a winey voice. That is when Kendall grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down. I have to say I do love it when Kendall gets all pushy and needy.

"Logan suck." I smiled.

"Is that an order?" I asked looking up into his green eyes. I could see them so full of lust. Before he could answer me I put my head back down and started to lick.

"Damn baby.." I smiled as I licked up and down. Then I grabbed him but before the fun could really start, Elizabeth showed up.

"Well, look what we have here. I see you can do more things with that mouth then just run it." I stopped and shot her a death glare. Kendall sat up and pulled his pants back up to. I could tell he wasn't that happy to see her and neither was I. You have no idea what I wanted to do to Kendall.

"Liz it not that I am not happy to see you, it's just" Kendall said. Standing up, he looked down at me and gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We both stood there looking at Elizabeth.

"What?"

"It's Michael Hunter." That was all she said. I turned around with a wide smile that spread across my face. Kendall looked to both Elizabeth and I. I could tell he didn't know what was going on.

"Are you sure this time?" I was getting all excited. I mean this dude has come to deaths so many damn times only to be brought back.

"Oh, Yea he is dead this time."

"Wait, who is Michael Hunter?" Kendall asked both of us. We smiled and grabbed him and then we were gone. We were standing in a room filled with bongs and other weird ass shit and in middle of the room was a body. I saw it and I couldn't hold it in any longer. This body was in a batman suit, he had a rope around his neck and he was tired to the fan, his cock was handing out with a ring on it and porn mags everywhere. Standing right next to the body was Michael.

"Dude!" I yelled out making the man turn around. He saw us and started smiling.

"Logie, long time no see." He said has he walked right up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ok, ok long enough hug." Kendall said, he walked up to us and pulled off Michael me. We looked to each other.

"Really, you couldn't think of another way to leave this world?" I said.

"I was bored, what can I say." I just rolled my eyes. I saw him looking at Kendall. "Hey, you're his other half dude, Kendall right?"

"Yea that would be me." He pulled Kendall into a hug. I saw him tense up. Mike let him go and Kendall backed away slowly, came, and stood by me.

"So, this is it? I am dead this time?" He asked. Elizabeth walked over to his body and then back to us.

"Yea you be dead baby."

"So cool, so where is my door or light?" Mike asked us. Right as he asks, a light came into the room. I was stocked that it was heaven light.

"Heaven, damn dude" I turned and saw Kendall smiling. It was a wonderful smile to see on Kendall face. I didn't know if Kendall had ever been to heaven, I would have to ask him about that soon.

"Well, later dude. Oh and Kendall, Logan loves you man, your all he ever talks about when we were waiting all those damn times." That was the last thing he said before walking into the light. Once that was finished, I turned to Kendall to see that loving smile he has.

"I do love you Kendall."

"I know sweetie." Kendall pulled me into a very sweet kiss. We pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"Hey, I wonder if this is loaded." I quickly turned to see Elizabeth; she had the rifle in her hand. She was looking at it and then she aimed it towards me. But before I could stop her she pulled the trigger and shot me in the head.

"Well, that makes 345 times now."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, today was hell. Kendall was sick as a dog and Carlos, James and I had to go to the studio for some stupid ass shit. I didn't want to go. Liz and I have been fighting nonstop. You see they had a show on the history channel about Jack the Ripper and they got everything wrong, so she went off the deep end. I should have never started anything but hey, I couldn't help myself. Yea, so Liz and I have been at war. Death wasn't too happy about that. He told us until we learn to get along, no reaping and it was hell. We were reapers; we need to do our job. I was so on edge I would lash out at everyone. I didn't mean it, it's just I haven't been able to reap anyone in a few weeks and it's getting to me. I tried to mend things with Liz but every time we were together, it didn't end well. Kendall was helping me with the stress but he got sick and I didn't want him to make himself worse. I was sitting on the couch rubbing my head. I had a headache from all the stress in my life. If I wasn't dead already I would have killed myself.

"Logan come on! We have to go! Gustavo is already pissed about us being late." James yelled from the front door.

"I AM COMING!" I yelled getting up. I wasn't in to mood to mess with any one today. I wanted to stay in bed with Kendall and take care of him and sleep.

"Dude, I don't know what are up your ass these last few days, but you need to cool it." James said looking at me. I know I was being an ass but it's not easy for me.

"James I am sorry, I am just stress out, that's all" James walked over to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"It's cool. I understand Logan. Let's just go and get this day over with. Carlos, were late!" He yelled out. Carlos came walking out of the room with his helmet on. James and I knew why he was bringing that with him. Gustavo was going to blow a gasket. We were an hour late. The guys and I drove to the studio, parked the car and started walking in.

"We are so dead." Carlos said. I smiled, if they only knew. We walked closer to studio when we heard a woman singing. We all looked to each other and then took off running. We ran inside and saw Gustavo and Kelly smiling and talking. I looked into the booth and my eyes got wide. I let out a long deep breath trying to calm myself down.

Logan you ok?" James asked me. I guess he saw and heard me. I turned to him and gave him a fake smile the best one I could.

"Yea, I am good." Gustavo heard us and he and Kelly turned around in their chairs and looked to James, Carlos and I.

"Dogs, I am so glad you could finally make it in." I wasn't really listing to him. My eyes went back to the booth to see Liz smiling at me. I gave her a look and she flicked me off and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, who's the girl?" I heard Carlos ask me.

"Oh, guys this Liz Rider, she will be record with us for a few days." I shot my head towards Kelly when she said that. I knew this was her doing. Like I don't get enough of her in my life already. "Liz, why don't you come out and meet the guys" Kelly said through the megaphone. I watched her open the door and come right up to us. James and Carlos pushed me out of the way to meet Liz. I just stood there trying to keep my anger under control.

"Why hello there, I am James Diamond." I rolled my eyes. "Why me, why me" I asked myself. I watched Carlos take her hand and shake it.

"I am Carlos." Liz smiled at them.

"Well, it's very nice to meet both of you and I looked forward to working with you boys." I wanted to puke, that was her fake voice. She looked at me and I looked at her before she came my way. As she did, she winked at me. "And you must be Logan Mitchell."

"You bitch," I whisper to her. She shot me a smirk look and turned back to everyone in the room.

"Well, why don't you guys go for a little break why Gustavo and I go over some things." Kelly said looking down at her phone.

"Cool!" Carlos said running out of the room. James looked at Liz and smiled. I nodded to him and he went after Carlos. I grabbed Liz arm and pulled her down the hall. We were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell! Now you have to come and bug me in this part of my life. You bitch!" that got me slapped across the face.

"This wasn't my idea you ass! It was death's plan. He said we needed to get along! And I can't take not reaping! I am going to explode! So, you and I are going to suck it up and get along today! Got it!"

"Yea I got it! But I am not the one who can't get alone with!" I shouldn't have said that, the next thing I know. I was kicked in the groan. I fell to the ground in pain and then she kicked me in the nose with her knee. I rolled over to my side and curled myself up in a little ball.

"I may not be able to kill you today, but I can still kick your ass Mitchell!" I watched Liz leave. I brought my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. I have to learn to shut up, that bitch his crazy. I was lying on the ground when I heard footsteps.

"Logan, dude what the hell happened?" I looked up to see James and Carlos looking at me.

"I tripped and hit the door and fell on the floor." I held my hands out to the guys. Carlos and James both grabbed one and helped me up. I could feel blood running down my nose.

"I think you should put something on that." Carlos said. I shook my head at him and walked over to the couch. "Be right back, going grab something for your nose." I threw my head back and closed my eyes. This day was going to kill me.

The day was going good so far. Liz and I managed not to kill each other yet, she would kick my ass when were alone. We were all sitting down eating lunch. Carlos and James were bugging Liz and flirting with her, well more like James was. Carlos came and sat next to me with his six corndogs. I had to smile at that. I had gotten me a turkey and cheese sandwich. We were sitting down on one of the white couches and James and Liz were on the other.

"Logan you ok? You haven't eaten a single bit." Carlos said to me. I looked down at my food and then back to Liz.

"Logan are you afraid someone might have poisoned your food?" Liz told me with that voice she does when she wants to piss me off. I didn't say anything. I smiled at them and picked up my sandwich. I was slowly brought it to my mouth when Gustavo walked into the room yelling.

"Break over you dogs! Dance room now." I was so happy about that I threw my lunch down and got up. Carlos and James ran into the room. I stopped in front of Liz who was grinning like a mad person.

"You lucked out Logie." She said. I picked my hands up and brought them to her neck. You don't know how bad I wanted to squeeze them around her damn neck. "Anger Logan, remember."

"Ahhh!" I yelled walking off to meet the guys.

We had been dancing for about 2 hours when Mr. X told us to stop. I was tried; I fell to the ground and lay down. I was out of breath. "This day needs to end soon."

"Damn right. I want to ask Liz out on a date tonight." I sat up when James said that.

"Hey, I thought you and I weren't going to ask her out?" Carlos asked him. I was laughing at this because I knew neither one of them would be going out with her. I lay back down and closed my eyes. The sound of Carlos and James yelling was putting me to sleep. I was almost out when I heard her.

"You son of a bitch, that's it! Logan you're going to die today!" I sat up with a huge grin on my face. Liz came running through the doors. She stopped and looked dead at me, she wasn't all too happy with what I did. I saw James and Carlos they looked confused.

"Hey, so how was your lunch? Was it any good?"

"You dick, you put those damn flesh eating worms in my lunch!" Liz made a mad dash to me. I jumped up and grabbed the broom that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Well, you tried to poison me yet again!" I yelled back as she made her way towards me. "Liz, can't kill me remember."

"Hell, with that!" Liz jumped at me, grabbed the back of my head, and pushed me head first into the mirror, glass shatter everywhere.

"Oh my God" Carlos yelled out." I shook the pain away and broke the broom in two. There was a point sticking out. I smiled at Liz and then stuck the broom into her stomach. She looked down at the broom sticking threw her stomach; blood was dripping down her nice white shirt.

"This was a new shirt!" Liz yelled out. I dropped the broom and started running towards the door when I felt a piece of glass go through my back I stopped and turned to Liz. "Aww, what you going to do Mitchell?"

"This" I grabbed a letter opener that was sitting on the table next to me. I ran to Liz and jammed it threw her ear. That is when everything froze and we both stopped and saw Death and Kendall looking at us.

"Well, Kendall my boy we tried." Death said. Liz and I looked to each to other. That is when I got whose idea this was. I saw Kendall smiling as wide as he could just looking at me. I walked right up to Kendall.

"I should be pissed at you for doing this. But you're too damn sexy to stay mad at. I pulled Kendall into a kiss. I could feel him smiling. Kendall pulled away from me and held me in his arms

"I was just trying to help you two get along but I guess that will never happen. However, let me tell you, it was so damn funny to watch you two today. Death and I have never laughed that hard in our lives."

"Death, I cannot believe you went along with this idea." Liz said walking up to him causing me to jump.

"I thought it was a good idea and Kendall is right. You two are something else to watch. I know this is who you and Logan are and that will never change. So, here is your list." I jumped out of Kendall's arm, walked over to Death, and grabbed mine. You don't know how happy I am that I get to start reaping again. I turned back to Kendall and smiled

"Shall we do some reaping my dear?"

"We shall my love but baby, you might want to change, you are full of blood and glass." I looked down and saw I was a mess.

"I think you might be right." I grabbed Kendall's hand and we were gone.


	4. Gost Sickness

As soon as I opened my eyes this morning, I knew it was going to be hell. I sat up and felt my stomach turning. I leap off the bed, ran into the bathroom, and puked up nothing but blood and half of my lung. "Great, ghost sickness" I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see my face, it was pale, and I mean pale. I was whiter than the towel that was sitting next to me. I hate having ghost sickness. I know I am dead and how can I get sick, it is easy. However, being a reaper and getting ghost sickness isn't any fun. I start to relive my death and my body starts to depose. I look like a damn zombie reject from the thriller video. I have gotten ghost sickness 4 times since I died. Death always fixed it but his time Kendall will remember, Wait him being and Angel. "Crap, he must know about all the other times." I walked back into the bedroom to see Kendall sitting up waiting for me.

"Ghost sickness baby?" I just shook my head and made my way over to him. I sat down and placed my head in his lap.

"You remember all the other time I got sick don't you?" I asked.

"Yea baby I do. And you don't look so hot when you get this or smell good either." I picked my head up and looked at him. He was smiling at me. I went to hit him on the chest when my fingernails started falling off. I looked down at my hand and looked back to him.

"I hate my life." I said throwing my head back in his lap. I soon felt his hands rubbing my back. I was just happy that everyone would be gone for a few days. Mama Knight and Katie went to New Orleans for some mother and daughter time. James and Carlos went to visit James Mom for three days. Thank God, ghost sickness only lasted two days.

"Baby your life isn't that bad, you just have to get passed this." Kendall said with a little chuckle in his voice. "Baby, get up and we will go lay in the living room and watch some of your body parts fall off." Kendall said laughing the last part out. I sat up and shot him a look before standing up.

"Wait until I get better you are in for it Knight." I pulled Kendall up; he grabbed onto my arm and then slid back into the bed. I looked at my arm and saw some of the skin had come off. Kendall was looking at his hand and me. He had a big ass piece of my skin in his hand.

"Wow, I didn't know your skin was this soft." I picked up a pillow, threw it at his head, and walked into the living room. As I walked, I could feel more skin dripping down onto the ground. I hated this crap. I made it to the couch and waited for Kendall to come and join me.

"Hey, baby I think your left some of your arm on the floor over her." He said laughing.

"Shut up Kendall!" Kendall came and sat by me. We watched a few movies when I started feeling bad. I could feel my death coming to me. I could feel when the 18-wheeler hit us. I could feel how the glass hit my face. I jerk in Kendall arms and he let go. I fell on to the other side of the couch and yelled out.

"Logan, its ok, Shh…" I felt Kendall hand come to my face. I looked up at him through the tears in my eyes. I smiled as the pain was passing. After a few more moments of pain, it was gone. I sat up and Kendall wrapped his arms around me. "Logan, I am so sorry. If you didn't saved me you wouldn't be going through this" I moved so I could look at him.

"Kendall don't you ever think that. I couldn't let you died, I made that choice. Death told me what was to happen and I still chose it. Kendall you're here alive well, an angel now. I don't regret anything that I did. I love being a reaper, well not right now. But, Kendall if you had died then you and I would never have gotten together. I know I am dead but you are an angel, so in some messed up way it worked out." Kendall smiled at me.

"I could kiss you right now but, you look like shit and the skin his falling from your face." I feel back on the couch and went to cover my face with my hands, when I did one of my hands feel off." I heard Kendall laughing at me.

The next morning I woke up feeling like shit. I looked down at myself and I wanted to cry. My left leg was nothing but bone and a little flesh was hanging off or it. I had holes all over my body and some of them you could see through. My right hand was gone and my left arm was missing. Half my face was left on the pillow that was stained with blood and who know what else. You could see my teeth; I just looked like a damn zombie. I sat up slowly and tried to stand but I couldn't. "Kendall!" I yelled out. I could hear two sets of footsteps and I knew she was here and boy was I right. The door opens to Kendall and Liz standing there.

"Wow." Kendall said looking right at me. I looked to him and Liz; she was standing there with that damn look on her face. She pushed Kendall out of the way and stuck her hand through one of the holes in my body.

"Are you done?" I asked

"Hell no" She said as she pulled one of my rib bones from my body. She pulled it out and then started poking with my own bone.

"Kendall…" I said, as I did three of my teeth fall out. I saw Kendall laughing. He walked over to Liz, grabbed my rib bone, and gave it back to me. He placed his hands under my body, picked me up, and brought me into the living room. "Kendall, why is she here."

"She came by to see you and I told her you had ghost sickness and she decided to stay." Kendall said sitting on the table in front of the couch. "Baby, you look bad."

"Why thank you."

"So, when do you want me to do it? I mean I thought about it and I have a brand new way to end your ghost sickness." Liz said very happy about it. Kendall looked at both of us.

"Logie, what is she talking about?" I was getting ready to say something when my jaw fell off and bounced on the floor. Everyone watched it and I closed my eyes. Everything was quite until Kendall and Liz started laughing. I open my eyes and looked to Liz she was smiling and had the crazy look in her eyes.

"Ok then, let's go." Liz grabbed Kendall and me. We were now standing in the middle of a field.

"Liz, I don't think this is a good idea." Kendall said holding the rains to the two horses that stood in front of me. Kendall was right, this was the worst plan Liz ever came up with to end my ghost sickness.

"Please, this will work fine."

"You want your sexy looking boyfriend back don't you?" Liz asked Kendall. He turned to me, smiled, and then back to Liz.

"Yes, Logan I love you, but seeing you like this isn't doing anything for me." I shot him an evil look.

"Ok then. Kendall go and walk the horses a little bit more." I watched Kendall then I looked down at my body and saw all the chains that were hooked to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was worse than the c4 in my stomach. "Ok, I am ready over here."

"I am good. Come on Liz I want my Logie back!" Kendall yelled and that is when I heard the gunshots. The horses took off running and as they did, they pulled my body with them. I could feel every part of me flying everywhere.

"This is so amazing!" Kendall and Liz yelled out.


	5. Dinner

The guys and I finally had a night off from Gustavo and reaping. You don't know how happy I am about this. We all decided to have a night in. James's new girlfriend was coming over for dinner. I really wanted to meet her. James and this girl had been going out for a few weeks now and that is a record for James. I was in the kitchen helping mama Knight getting dinner ready, Kendall and Carlos were fighting over what to watch, and James was still in the bathroom getting ready. He had been in about an hour now.

"Logan, sweet heart you can in the living room if you want. I have everything under control." I turn to mama Knight and smiled, then looked in the living room. Kendall had Carlos in a headlock trying to pry the TV remote from him. I just laughed at that.

"Na, I am going to stay in here and help. I don't want to get in the middle of that." I told her pointing to the living room. She did the same and smiled. I was about to bring something to the table when there was a knock on the door. The bathroom door opened and James ran out, knocking me on the ground. "James!" I stood up and saw him running to the door, he stopped and dusted himself off and opened the door.

"Why Hello beautiful" Everyone stopped and looked at James and the woman who was standing with him. I walked a little bit so I could see her. My jaw dropped. I turned to Kendall and he smiled that stupid smile at me.

"Well, my night going to be hell." I thought to myself as I walked over to Kendall.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Elizabeth."

"Hello everyone" Liz said looking at me and winking. Kendall looked down and me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Logan clam down, she isn't going to cause any problems tonight, I hope." He leaned into my ear and said. Has his breath hit me I want to just fall into him and the way he said it, Wow. Everyone made it to the table and sat down. She might not cause any problems tonight but I will. Pay back is a bitch and her name is Liz.

"Elizabeth, how long have you been at the Palm Woods?" Mama Knight asked her. She smiled and then looked to me again then back to James.

"Oh, I just moved here a few months ago, I mean for my job

"Yea, and then I swooped her off her feet, with my charm." James said wrapping his arm around her. I looked to Kendall and he saw that look on my face. I put my fork down and open my mouth. I didn't care what was going to happen, I knew death was taking a break tonight and wouldn't be able to fix anything right away so why not.

"Logan no, not tonight." Kendall said it loud enough for everyone to hear. I didn't care this was payback for three days ago. Liz, Kendall and I were doing a reap when we were done, Liz went crazy again. She got a little bit of blood on her clothes and I made a little chuckle. So, I got punched in the chest and thrown in a wood chipper that was in the next yard over. Have you ever been chopped up in a chipper? Not, fun at all so yea crazy bitch going to die tonight.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked me. I just shot him and everyone a smirk look. Kendall shook his head and sat back in the chair because he knew there was nothing he could do to stop me.

"So Liz, are you some crazy bitch that like to kill people. I mean come on look at those eyes. You look like a person that would just snap at any little thing."

"LOGAN!" Mama Knight and James both yelled at me. I really didn't care, I was going to cause some trouble tonight. Payback be a bitch!

"You know what? I had no plans on killing you tonight Mitchell but that's it!" Liz stood up and kicked the chair back. I stood up to and smiled. I looked around and saw everyone faces, they didn't know what was going on. Kendall stood up and kissed me.

"Liz, try not to make a mess. I had plans with Logan tonight."

"Oh, don't worry I won't mess him up too much." Liz said picking up the knife. I saw that look and ducked down under the table when she threw it. I crawled and pulled her down and then jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Come on crazy! Let's go!" I yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?" James yelled out. I saw Kendall pull everyone into the living room.

"Don't worry, just sit down and watch!" He said. I turned back to see Liz coming at me, I opened the draw and pulled out to pan. I jumped back up and hit Liz in the face, she feel back. I looked down and smiled. She spilt blood from her mouth and that is when I saw her eyes change. Yup, I better run!

"Ok, we are playing that way." Liz ran back to the table, picked up a chair, broke it on the table and grabbed two of the legs that broke off. I knew I was in trouble now. I ran and slid under the table. I jumped up as she hit me in the back of the head with the chair leg. I flew forward from the force and hit the ground right by Carlos and James feet. I looked up and smiled then I turn to the side to grab a hockey stick. "Oh, I am so scared."

"Yea you should be! I got up and swung it at her face, hitting her right in the jaw. I saw James make a move for me but Kendall pulled him back.

"Logie, hurry up and get killed!"

"What? I am not dyeing tonight! She is!" I guess I was too into Kendall, I didn't see Liz run at me. She grabbed me and threw me into the wall.

"You know, I haven't thrown you out a window in a few years." That is when my head went through the window. I was hanging half way out. I looked up at Liz and smiled.

"You are coming with me tonight!" I yelled and grabbed her hair and pulled both of us out the window. "See you in a few!" That was the last thing I said before we both hit the ground. I hit the ground and felt a few things break. I landed on my side. "Ouch!" I thought I would have woken up in my bed but yea death didn't fix it yet. I rolled over and saw Liz. Her face was full of blood and I could tell she wasn't that happy.

"You dick!" Liz slowly stood up, pulled her arm from her body and bitch slapped me right across the face. Then we both started laughing.

"Hey, baby you ok down there?" We both looked up to see Kendall and everyone looking down at us.

"Yea! I am good, how is everyone up there?"

"Mom passed out, Carlos is in the corner shaking back and forth and James, well you will see." That is when James came running through the doors. He got to us and stopped dead in his tracks. Liz and I couldn't help but laugh at him. That is when we heard the howling.

"I hope they eat you first!" Liz said. I looked in the distance and saw three black dogs coming my way. I closed my eyes has they jumped on me.

"Ahhh, not the hair!"


	6. Chapter 6

I was in such a happy mood this morning. Liz was gone! I mean she went on vacation, which meant I have two weeks of not being killed. It does get annoying being killed more than once a day. I am in such a good mood I decided to make me some sugar cookies, that is where I am right now. I am dancing in the middle of the kitchen mixing a bowl.

"Ohh yea, Liz is gone! Ooo Ohh, I am not going to be thrown out any windows or poisoned. Ohh ooo yea, I am going to have the time of my life for the next two weeks. Crazy bitch be gone! Ooo Ooooo!" I kept singing and dancing, I guess I didn't see I was being watched.

"Ohhh yea, it's going to be so nice to reap people without some crazy person plotting to kill you. Ohh yea, Life is so good! Yea, not going to be killed. Oooo yea!" I sang the last part out and spun around in the kitchen with the spoon up to my mouth. I stop and saw Carlos watching me. "Ahhh!" I jumped and threw the spoon in the air. I placed my hand over my heart.

"Logan?"

"What, can't a man dancing and sing in his kitchen in his boxers? It is wrong now?" I said placing my hands on my hips. Very gay I know, but I did it. Carlos was just looking at me.

"You're such a weirdo these days." Carlos said walking into the kitchen, picking up the spoon. He then looked at me and smiled. He walked over to the cookies I had placed out already. "Logan, why does the cookies dough spell Liz die, over and over again?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't see anything." I ran and shoved the cookies in the oven. I closed the over and just smiled. Carlos didn't say anything, he shot me and look.

"Hey wanna play video games with me?"

"Yea" We both ran into the living room and started playing.

I loved these days without Liz, and then when it hit the 2nd weeks I was going crazy. I was jumpy and shaky. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be killed; my body was going through withdraw. I am a druggy and I needed my fix. We were down at the pool, Kendall and I decided to go for a swim, he was trying to take my mind off this. Kendall had his arms around me, pulling me around the pool. I was doing find, until we started playing around. He had drunk me under the water a few times, that is when I snapped. I jumped up and looked at Kendall.

"Logan, what's wrong."

"Kendall, kill me. I can't take this any long! I am going crazy!" I asked him. I thought he was going to say no, but he got this crazy look in his eyes and I knew it, this was going to be fun.

"Yes!" He yelled out, he grabbed me and we both swam to the end of the pool, he got out first and then pulled me out. He picked me up and carried me to the chairs. "How you would like to be killed?"

"Baby, I don't care. As long as you are the one doing it. I know I will love it." Then I thought about it and "Kendall?"

"Yea my love." I was somewhat scared to ask him this. Kendall came and sat down next to me and placed his hand in mine. I looked up and saw his sexy green eyes.

"You wanna be tired up, and have me do nasty thing to you and then stabbed you to death?" I just shook my head. "You kinky basted! I am game! I have the whips and chains in the closet." I knew tonight was going to be the best death I have ever had in my life. I am freak, but I can't help it. I have problems.

"Kendall, can you do me a little bitty favorite right now?" He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We walked through the lobby and outside to the street.

"You have a problem?" He told me before pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. Once we pulled apart, we just stared into each other's eyes. "My boyfriend is a nut." That was the last thing I heard before Kendall pushed me into traffic. I stood up, smiled at the person driving the truck and then turn back to Kendall, blow a kiss. I closed my eyes and held my arms out.

Down in the outback where Liz was living up her time, something seemed. "Damn it Logan!" She cursed herself. She was going crazy not being able to kill him. She was going through withdraw too. She tried everything she could to keep her mind off Logan. However, nothing was working; the first week went by find. She was having the time of her life and then crap. She and Logan have been reaping together so long, and always by each other, it was strange not killing him or trying to murder him. "That it." With that said, Liz cut her vacation a few days short.

Back at the Palm woods, Logan knew of a place he and Kendall could have some fun. Logan had taken the keys to the basement from Bitters not too long ago. Kendall told Logan to stay down in the underworld for a few hours so he could get everything ready. He didn't want to tell Logan that he was a little bit to excided to do this. It was now around 7pm when Kendall got everything done, he was putting the final touch on it when Logan walked in.

"Wow! Baby! This is amazing!" With that said, thing started to happen fast. Logan was tired up to the wall with his hands in chains over his head. Kendall stripped him of everything but his boxers. There were knifes, whips, poison, and so much more. Kendall knew how much Logan loved being poked with a fire poker. Kendall had made a small fire and had the poker sitting in it.

"Get ready you little freak." Kendall said picking up a knife. He walked over to Logan and placed a wet and sloppy kiss to Logan. Kendall pulled back to see Logan grinning like a crazy person. Kendall brought the knife to Logan face and rubbed it down his cheek, collarbone, then to his stomach while kissing him. Logan let out a loud moan and threw his head back.

"Stop teasing and stabbed me." Kendall winked at Logan and slowly pushed the knife into Logan side. Logan let out the sexy moan Kendall had ever heard. Logan and Kendall have been at it for about an hour when Logan looked up, full of sweat and blood. "I am ready." Logan said.

"Ok, baby lets to this." Kendall moved over to the table when the door to the basement opened up. Logan and Kendall's heads shot up at the door to see Liz standing there smiling.

"Logan, I knew you were a freak but damn." Liz said walking up to Kendall and Logan.

"Yes! Well, come on you two! I am dying here!" Kendall and Liz looked to each other and smiled. They both walked over to the table. Kendall picked up the cross bow Logan loved so much and Liz went right for the sword that was lying on the ground.

"Shall we?" Liz asked Kendall.

"We shall, we have creature a monster." Kendall said winking at Logan. Logan watched as Kendall and Liz made the way towards him. He was the happiest person in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

This was going to be the worst week of my life; Kendall is going to visit his grandmother back home. That means I am left here with James, Carlos, and Gustavo. Mama Knight didn't want to leave us alone, well more like James and Carlos so she asked Gustavo to help. Joy! I was hoping that no one died this week, because it was going to be hard. So, here I am sitting on Kendall bed watching him back. I didn't want him to go, I was going to miss him.

"Logie, baby come on. It isn't going to be that bad." I looked up from the floor and gave him a sad smile. I watched Kendall put his bag down and walk over to me. I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"I don't want you to go for three reasons. One, I don't want to go reaping with Liz all by myself, I am safer with you, Well sometimes. Two, Gustavo scares the hell out of me. And finally, I might try and kill myself because of Carlos and James."

"Missing me isn't one of your reasons, baby I am so hurt." Kendall said placing his hand over his heart. I looked at him and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back, pushing me on the bed. Kendall crawled on top of me. I could feel his hand going under my shirt. I couldn't help but a little squeal out.

"That's a new one." Kendall said looking down at me.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Kendall smirks at me before placing his lips to mine again. We were getting into things when I happen to move my head to the side so Kendall could suck on my neck. I couldn't help but throw my head back in pleasure. Kendall moved his hands for under my shirt so he could pull it off. I lifted my arms up so he could, our eyes met and I could see how much lust he had in them. Kendall smiled at me before he started leaving little butterfly kisses down my chest. I entangled my hands in his hair and pulled. Kendall let of the most wonderful moan I have ever heard. I felt Kendall messing with my zipper when the bedroom door comes flying open. Kendall and I both sat up at the same time and hit our heads together.

"Ahh." Kendall said falling onto the floor. I held my head and fell back onto the pillows.

"Damn you guys have bad timing? What is it?" Kendall growled out. He got up off the floor and sat on the end of the bed rubbing his head.

"Did I irrupt something?" James asked with that damn smirk he has. I got back up and looked to Kendall then the guys. I wasn't happy one bit, this is what I would be putting up with for a whole week, maybe offing myself and staying down there would be better.

"YES, now what do you want?" I yelled out marking Carlos and James jump.

"Damn, bitchy tonight." James said. Kendall stood up and got in front of me.

"Guys, what do you want? Logan and I would like to be alone tonight. I am leaving in the morning." That's when both Carlos and James got smiles on their faces and before Kendall and I knew what was happen we were being pulled out of the room and down to the lobby. Once we got down there, we saw a load of people standing around these two people yelling. As soon as I heard the woman voice, I knew who that was. I turned to Kendall and shook my head back and forth. Liz was standing there fighting with Bitters about something.

"Guys this chic had been fighting with Bitter for almost 20 minutes now." Carlos told us, I knew when I saw her she was about to blow and this isn't good.

"Look you over grown shack of…." I saw Liz and she had picked up a letter opener and I knew she was going to us it. I ran from Kendall and the guys right as Liz pulled it from her back.

"Liz don't!" I ran in grabbed her knocking both of us to the ground. We rolled until I was sitting on top of her. She looked up and gave me those damn crazy eyes. "Liz, I didn't…" Too late, I was stabbed in the eye with the damn letter opener.

"Logan!" I heard a bunch of people yelling. Liz stood up, grabbed me by my collar, and threw me into the pool area I landed in the pool. I swam up and saw Liz looked down at me. I took in a deep breath; she grabbed my hair and stuck me under the water. I was slashing around, but it wasn't working. I could feel the water invading my lungs and then I backed out.

I awoke the next day in my bed with a pain in my eye. I rolled over and started coughing; as I did, I spit water all over the place. I hate being killed that way, last time it happen, Liz drugged me and tired me up, threw human blood on me and feed me to a great white. That is one reason why I don't like the beach. I know that shark still remembers me. I rolled back over when my phone started going off. I grabbed it and saw I have a voice mail. I opened it up, saw it was from Kendall; I placed it to my ear, and listen to his message.

**"So sorry baby I couldn't be there when you got up. We had to leave sooner than we thought. Everything is fine, so try not to freak out about anything. I love you and miss you already. Just remember stay calm and try not to kill yourself this week. I will call you when we land. I love you!"** I groan and threw the phone on the other side of the bed, I was wondering why Kendall told me to stay calm and don't freak out, that is when the bedroom door opened to Carlos jumping on me.

"Logie!" I couldn't do anything to stop him. He ran and jumped on my stomach.

"C-Carlos as much as I love you, GET OFF." I pushed Carlos off me and he decided to lie next to me. I turn and saw he had the biggest smile on his face. I found this rather odd. "Carlos are you ok?

"I am great! Now come on! Its breakfast time!" Carlos jumps off the bed, threw the blankets off me, picked me up, threw me over his shoulders, and ran into the living room.

"Carlos put me down!" It didn't work, he threw me down on the couch. I turn over so I could look at him. He was being weirder than normal. "Carlos are you ok dude?"

"I am better than ok! Logan you dead man! This is so cool!" I jumped up and tripped over my feet and feel over the side of the couch. I looked back up to see Carlos coming to help me stand.

"C-Carlos what are you talking about? I am not dead. How can I be?" I didn't know what to do. How could he have known this? Wait was this what Kendall meant?

"Dude, I saw that chic kill you last night." I sat on the floor, rubbed my head, and then fell back. "Logan, man I think this is so cool! I mean you are a grim reaper! Kendall told me everything from the day you day died to you saving Kendall." I open my eyes, sat up, and looked to my friend.

"So, did Kendall tell you that Liz is always killing me?"

"Yup, it's funny to me." I saw Carlos face and I knew we could have some fun with this. I got an evil smirk on my face and Carlos saw it too.

"Does James know?" He just nodded his head. Carlos and I smiled and both our little minds started to go crazy. Carlos and I talked for a few hours I told him everything. I did leave Kendall being and Angel out. I was glad that death didn't wipe his mind. Now, I have Kendall, Carlos and soon to be James. Carlos and I decided we were going to scare the hell out of James when he came back. Carlos and I were going pretend that we are having this epic fight and I was going to have Carlos kill me. We were waiting up in the balcony for James to come home. "Ok, when he comes in we start."

"Got ya. Hey, Logan?"

"Yea"

"Does it hurt when you die?"

"Na, I think I am kind of a druggy when it comes to being killed. I mean I went crazy when Liz was on vacation and I had Kendall kill me few times." Carlos just looked at me and gave me an odd look.

"I don't even want to know what you and Kendall do." Carlos said raising his hand up in the air. I just laughed. Only if he knew, I was torn from my through when the front door opened. I smiled at Carlos and he did the same to me, time for some fun.

"Carlos damn you! How could you touch my books! Now it's ruined and it's your entire fault!" I yelled at him, getting into his face. I turned a little to see James watching us.

"I didn't mean to Logan, I was looking for something and the juice spited on your new book." Carlos said pushing me in the chest making me hit the wall. I pushed Carlos back and he stubbed a little bit.

"Don't push me Carlos! I am not in the damn mood! I didn't get to see Kendall off and now you do this! Back off!" I yelled once more. I was trying not to smile too much. I winked at Carlos, letting him know it was time.

"If I want to push you LOGAN than I will" Carlos pushed me very hard and I flipped over the side of the balcony and hit the table hard. As I hit I tried act as if I was in pain. James came running towards me.

"Logan my God." I rolled over to face James; he ran up to me and helped me sit up.

"Are you hurt?" I groan out. James and I both heard Carlos sliding down the slid.

"Carlos you ass look what you did, call 911." I jumped off the table and ran to Carlos knocking him onto the ground.

"You dick! You tried to kill me!" I yelled at him, we were both smiling. I felt James run to me and try to pull me off Carlos.

"Logan, clam down!"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have. Carlos grabbed a hockey stick and broken it across my face. I fell into James arms.

"Carlos stop now!" James yelled, he let me go and started to run to Carlos. That was Carlos cue to break the vase that was sitting on the other table and stab me.

"Logan I am so sick and tired of you! I hate you for blaming everything one me!" Carlos yelled out, ran towards me with the broken vase, and jammed it in my heart.

"Ahh!"I screamed out and made sure I fell backwards; I fell and hit my head on the side of the table.

"Logan! My GOD!" I heard James screaming, he ran to me and slid down to my side.

"Logan, come on buddy stay with me." I open my eyes to see James face, he had tears coming down his face. Then Carlos came to my other side. He was laughing.

"Carlos you murder Logan!' James screamed out. I couldn't hold it in any more. I started laughing. I sat up and wiped the blood from my head that had dripped down to the side of my face. I grabbed the piece of glass from my chest, as I did blood started to gush out. James jumped back and hit the back of the couch.

"James I am already dead, I been die since I was 13. I am a grim reaper."

"No shit dude." James said looked at Carlos and me. I was confused now. James stood up, grabbed Carlos and my hand, and helped us to your feet. "Dude, I been dating Liz for a few months now and she told me everything.

"That bitch!" I said. We all looked to one another and started laughing. That is when my phone beeped, I looked down and saw it was a text from Gustavo. "Gustavo on his way, he will be here in 20." I turned and told the guys that is when I got another idea.

"Who wants to help me slit my wrist and neck and throw in the bathtub full of water?

"Ohhh! I will get the razors!" Carlos yelled out.

"I am writing the suicide note!" James said as he grabbed Carlos and me and drug us to the bathroom. This was going to be so much fun. All my friends knew now.

"Call Liz, she will want in on this one!" I yelled to my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kendall POV)

Today was going to be something, Logan and Liz got into some big ass trouble with Death a few days ago. Myself and the guys went on a reap with them, it was Carlos and James first time going with us and everything was going find until my wonderful boyfriend and his big ass mouth went ahead and told Liz she had grained some weight. I knew as soon as he said that all hell was going to break lose and boy was I right. Liz ended up beheading Logan and cutting out all of his organs and burning them. Oh yea, I couldn't stop laughing. Carlos had decided he was going to help Liz in doing this, so he did. James, he puked everywhere. So that is why the guys and I are waiting for Liz and Logan to come back to earth to see what is going to happen.

"How can you deal with those two?" James asked me as he came into the living room to join Carlos and me.

"Let me tell you it takes some getting used to. But, it so damn funny to watch them two go at it." I said with a little chuckle.

"Hey, I liked it. I never killed anyone before. I loved it." Carlos added in. James and I both turned to see his face. We were all looking and watching Carlos when the floor opened up to fire and then came Liz and Logan carrying two little babies. I got up and walked over to them. This can't be good.

"How long were you down there? You had babies. Logan I thought you loved me." I said in a joking manner. Logan and Liz both shot me a look. I walked over to the babies and when I got closer, I noticed that they were not human. "Baby demons really?" That is when James and Carlos came over; Carlos went to one of the demons and smiled at it.

"They are so cute, may I hold on?" Liz threw the baby at Carlos. Well, not really threw him.

"They're not cute! There are evil little spondees of the devil and now we have to watch them!" Liz yelled out to everyone, making one of the babies cry. Logan shot her a mean look, and walked over to the baby and took him from Carlos and cuddles the baby demon into his chest. I thought it was so cute.

"Because of how bad Liz and I have been acting, this is punishment." Logan said rocking the baby back and forth. It was the cuties thing in the world to me. Logan looked so happy when he was doing this. After the baby had clam down he handed him back to Carlos who was waiting with open arms. He loved any kind of babies.

"How is watching two babies demons a punishment?" James asked, right after his question was asked one of the babies started growling and screaming. It was the most horrible sound in the world. "Ok, I see why now." Logan went and took the other baby from Carlos again, he put his finger in its mouth that was all it took the baby demon stopped crying.

Four hours had passed and things went from good to bad. The babies were tearing up the living room. They had eaten the couch, torn up the wall; the house was in a mess. Carlos, James and Liz ran for the hills leaving Logan and I to take care of the babies.

"I am going to kill her! She knew we had to do this together and she left!" Logan said. I turned to see him crawling up the slide to grab one of the babies. No one told us about the wings. Logan and I were very shocked when that happened.

"Logan look out!" I yelled as the baby came down and bit his arm. Logan lost his balance and hit the floor. I ran to his side and helped him up. "Baby you ok?" He stood up and smiled at me with a broken tooth, he had this big as gap in between his two top teeth. He just wink and gave me the thumbs up.

"I am good now." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and when I did, we heard a loud crash coming for the kitchen! "The oven the heat!" Logan and I ran over there, when we got there the babies were playing in the oven and the stink. Logan went for the one playing inside the oven and I went for the one in the stink.

"Kendall, no water, it burns their skin!" I grabbed the little black one; he started to laugh when I grabbed him. I turn to Logan he was pulling on the other one. It had its crawls digging into the oven and wasn't letting go. "Let go you little beast." I went to help when Logan pulled him off, fell onto the ground, when he did he slipped, and the baby went flying into the air. I watched, as the baby flew from the kitchen into the living room "No!"

I sat Kip down and started running towards where I thought the baby would fall. I didn't watch where I was going and tripped over something that was on the floor. I flew into the living room, hit the table and landed by the window. I fell on my back right as the baby came down. He landed in my lap. "Ahhh." I looked up to see him smiling and laughing at me. This day is going to kill me.

(Logan POV)

I can't believe Liz and the guy left Kendall and I with these little demons. I got up, grabbed Kix, and walked into the living room to find Kendall on his back with a laughing little demon on his stomach. Kix and me leaned down and smiled at him. "I don't think this is the time to lay down baby."

"Shut up and help me and Kip up." I held my hand up and pulled both of them up that is when Kix puked all over me. I looked down and closed my eyes. "Baby you smoking there?"

"Haha" I could feel my skin starting to burn. I looked down and saw the acid was now burning a hole in me. "Just great!"

"Hey, now I can really call you a hoe." I was going to say something when I saw Kix jump from Kendall and ran up to me. I knew what he was going to do they could smell the heat.

"Kix no" It was too late the babies saw the hole and jumped into me and made it bigger. "Well, next time remember not to wear my good clothes when demon sitting."

"Yea, tell me about."Kendall sat up on the floor just a laughing. "You're a toy to them." I picked a pillow up and threw it at Kendall.

Well after the babies had their, fun with me, it was naptime and boy was that fun. Kendall and I looked like we been through a war. My face was all cut up; I was missing three fingers and let's not forget about the big ass hole in my stomach. Kendall was missing some of his hair on his left side, his stomach had crawl markers all over, his shirt was torn, and once we got the little monster to bed, we fall onto the couch.

"Next time you and Liz decided to try and kill each other make sure I am not here for the punishment." Kendall said placing his arms around me. I melted into his embrace I was so damn tired. "Baby you look like shit."

"Why thank you. You don't look to hot yourself." I said hitting him. "I want to take a nap?"

"you and I both baby" Kendall said, he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his arms. "You look kind of sexy with the hole in your stomach?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"And you look sexy with your clothes torn." I moved so I was facing Kendall, our lips only inches away, we were about to kiss when we heard crying. "Ahhh!" I threw my head back onto the couch.

"I will go see what is going on." Kendall said getting up; right when he did there was a knock on the door. We both turned are heads that way.

"I will get the door." Kendall got up and pulled me with him. I forced myself to the door and opened it just a little so no one could see the big ass hole in my stomach. "What?"

"Dog good your home. I need you and that thing you are dating to come with me to the studio. We need to redo some tracks." I just stood there shocked, we couldn't go. I went to close the door when Kendall ran out of the room holding Kip by his wings. Kip was coved in green goo.

"I think Kip is sick Logie." That when Gustavo pushed the door open and stood there, the look on his face was priceless. I moved so I was standing next to Kendall when out of nowhere Kix came flying to the room and through my stomach. All Kendall and I go do was smile.

"We can explain." We both said as Gustavo passed out. Kendall and I moved Gustavo to the couch and just watched him sleep. Kip and Kix thought he was this big bounces bed, there were jumping on him.

"You know he isn't that bad when he is passed out." Kendall said to me, I was sitting in his lap. We were waiting for him to wake up. I felt something and looked down; Kendall had his hands through the hole and playing with it. I slapped his hands and he looked at me. "What?"

"Must you play with that?" All he did was nod at me. "Weirdo"

"Yup" I was about to lean back to give Kendall a kiss when Gustavo started to wake. The babies had stop jumping and just sat there on his stomach watching him stir in his sleep.

"What the hell happen?" Gustavo asked opening his eyes. I knew the first thing he would do was scream and I was right. He looked to the babies and screamed. The babies jumped up and started crying. I leaped off Kendall and grabbed both of them, trying clam then down.

"Gustavo clam down your scaring the babies." Kendall told him. I sat down on the other side of the couch and let the babies cuddle up to me.

"What the hell are those things?" He asked pointing to the babies and me.

"Look, just clam down and Logan and I will explain everything, but you need not to yell." Kendall came and sat next to the babies and me. He grabbed my hand and we both looked to Gustavo. "You know Logan can we just let him remember, I am getting tired of telling him all the time."

"Yea, I don't see why not."

"DOGS!" Kendall and I both jumped.

"Well, you see I am dead. I died when I was 13 and became a grim reaper. Kendall almost died and became my guarding angel. And these little monster or two of the devils newest demons. There are only cute when they are sleeping." Kendall and I both looked down at the sleeping little angels right now.

"Wait, I been having nightmares of you dyeing." Kendall and I just busted out laughing.

"Na, those are all real. We have been messing with you for months now." Kendall said. I just smiled. We could tell Gustavo was going to say something when I felt one of the babies moving.

"Your jacket!" Kip saw it and jumped Gustavo making him fall onto the floor. His Jacket was the same color as its mother. Kendall and I stood up and watching Kip, he torn into his jacket and started sucking on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

(Logan POV)

Vacation week, Woohoo vacation week! Yes, it has finally gotten here Kendall's vacation week and mine away from everyone and thank God. James tried to convince Kendall to let him and Liz tag along but I told him hell no. I wanted to spend a week with my boyfriend and not some crazy person. Liz and James got into this little fight a few weeks ago and who got the backlash me. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will never look at a fire hose the same way again.

(Flash back two weeks ago)

Carlos and I decided to spend the day together. Kendall was with Katie and his mom, something about not spending any family time together. James and Liz were off somewhere causing pain. So, that left me with Carlos so we decided to go out to lunch and have some best friend time. I have to admit I missed spending time with Carlos.

"That was the best lunch I have ever had! You being reaper as it perk!" I just smiled at him. He was right though, being a reaper does have it benefits at times. I decided to take Carlos to Italy for some real Italian food.

"I know I am just great like that." Carlos and I just started laughing. We were walking through the park when we saw James. His hair was a mess and he had a black eye. I knew what happen, Liz. He saw us, came walking right to us, and stopped in front of us.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman?" I wanted to laugh at this. I knew when James and Liz started dating she wouldn't be able to hide the crazy for long. Every time she did something insane, she would wipe James mind. "I mean dude, we were having a nice time and I asked if she wanted to go horseback riding and she lost it. She started yelling at me and then punched the shit out of me."

"James, Liz was killed by horses. It was funny though, being drunk and then stomped to death. She had it coming to her. I mean killing those hookers back then."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos and I both shared a glance at each other and then back to James, he was looking at us with this clueless look on his face.

"James, your girlfriend was jack the ripper." Carlos said with the biggest smile on his face.

"What?"

"Dude she wiped your mind man." I said and then heard my name being called. I look behind James and saw a very pissed Liz coming my way. Carlos and James looked at me. James smiled and waved then grabbed Carlos by the arm and started running.

"You dicks when I come back your dead!"

"Good luck buddy!" James and Carlos yelled as they ran towards the lobby. I turned back to Liz she was beyond pissed. I knew Liz was gone and Jack was here, well get ready for one hell of an afternoon. I smiled and then was tackled to the ground. I woke up to chained to a wall; I am guessing I was in some one basement. I looked around and saw my heart on the table with a blade sticking through it. On the other side were parts of my ribs and an ear. That would explain the cool breeze I feel.

"You know Liz; every time you and James fight I get the backlash of it all." I told Liz as she came walking back into the room with a fire hose. This one was a new one on me.

"Liz, what are you going to do with that?" She just looked at me and smiled.

"You will see my little play toy." Oh, that is never good when I get called the play toy. Last time this happen I was 14. Liz brought be back to the darkest time in the tower of London history. Let's just say I was the person that got to test everything out. I wasn't able to get out of bed for a week because of that. I watched Liz moving about the room, she was still holding that damn hose.

"Liz, why don't you go and talk to James and work things out."

"Oh, I already did, we are fine."

"Then why the hell I am I still HERE?" I yelled out trying to break free. Liz walked over to me and placed a kiss to my forehead, then shoved the hose down my throat.

"Damn, not far enough down." My eyes got wide when she pulled it back out. I gagged and then spilt out some blood.

"LIZ NO! NO!" Liz walked back over to the table and picked up the piles.

"Open wide!" Liz grabbed my mouth and forced me to open my mouth. I was trying to fight her but it wasn't working out to good. She placed the piles in my mouth and started pulling my teeth out. I just groaned at this. Liz pulled back and smiled at me.

"Wonderful now for the fun part" Liz shoved the hose back down my throat and pushed it as far as it could go. I shot Liz a look and she blew me a kiss. I watched Liz walk over and turn the hose on. I could feel the water going down my throat and into my body. I knew what was going to happen.

"You got the camera?" I looked up when I saw James, Carlos and Kendall walking in. Kendall walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, it was her idea and I can't go against her." I started mumbling something.

"Baby can't hear you."

"This is going to be so cool!" Carlos said pulling out the video camera. He walked over to me and smiled. "Now, remember explode big. I want to see a lot of body parts everywhere." I went to jump for Carlos but the chains held me back. Kendall and Carlos just started laughing and then backed away to where James and Liz were.

"OK, here we go! Five, four, three, two, one!" Then I felt it. I closed my eyes as I felt my body expand and then WAM!"

(End of Flashback)

"Logan you ready to go yet?" I shook my head and saw Kendall standing in front of the door holding our bags.

"Yea, sorry, let's go before something happens to me." I walked over to Kendall and grabbed his hand. I open the door when I heard this woman screaming the then I looked down the hall and saw this big ass dog running towards me. I got jumped fell to the ground and then nothing.


	10. Bunnies

(Kendall POV)

"Oh My God" I screamed when I walked into 2j. There were dead bunny everywhere, blood and body parts all around the room and in the middle of the living room sat Logan, he had his legs crossed with a rabbit hanging out of his mouth with a crazy look in his eyes. I knew I should have never left them with him. I looked around the room and saw Carlos stuck in a cage, James was hanging upside down from the ceiling and then there was Liz, she was tired up with her arms impaled into the wall with God knows how many sticks through her body. I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the living room. Logan heard me and jumped up. He was half-naked with his pants torn, his hair was messed up with blood running down the side if his face. He had war paint all over his body. What I am hoping was red war paint. He stood up and grabbed his, I am guessing homemade stake. I walked over to him with my hands up.

"Logan, put the stake down, everything is alright. I am back and everything going to be find." I stopped and looked at him; he cocked his head to the side before picking up the stake and running towards me. I jumped out of the way has he threw it. I rolled, hit the wall, looked back up, and seen Logan running back towards me.

"Ahhhhh!" Logan yelled out as he ran towards me. I jumped up, grabbed him, threw him down to the ground, and sat on him. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down.

"Logie you ate them all! You are safe now!"

(6 hours before Logan's POV)

I was dead tired; I haven't been sleeping that good. Those damn nightmares are back and it is the same ones repeatedly. I am alone in a field just sitting there watching the sky when I hear this noise coming from right next to me. I roll over to see a cute white little bunny with a black stipe down its back just looking at me. I sit up and move over so I can pet the bunny and when I do, it turns into this huge bunny and grows to about 50 feet and then it explodes into thousands little bunnies. I scream out in horror as all the bunnies come down and start to dig into my flesh and start eating me alive. Their little teeth ripping and licking into me, I wake up in a sweat. I always look down and check to see if I have any bite marks on me. This nightmare has pledge me for what seem like forever now.

"LOGAN!" I heard Carlos and Katie yell out to me. I groan as I sat up in bed. All I wanted to do was take a nap. "LOGAN!"

"I AM COMING!" I screamed back. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Katie and Carlos were standing by something that was sitting on the table. I looked around the room as I made my way to them and seen that Kendall wasn't home and neither was James. "So, what is so importance that I couldn't take a nap?" I said as I made it to the table.

"This!" Katie said pointing to the animal in the cage that was on the table. I looked over Carlos and saw it. I stumbled back and fell over a chair. "Logan, are you ok." Katie asked running to help me up.

"G-Get that thing out of here now!" I yelled pulling the chair in front of me for protection. I saw Carlos take the bunny out and walk over to me. I throw the chair, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and aimed it the bunny. "It must die now!" I said launching myself towards the bunny. Carlos screamed out and ran.

"Logan!" I heard Katie yell at me but I didn't care. The bunny must die and die it shall. I ran towards Carlos then I felt someone grab me. Katie grabbed me and pushed me into the table, as she did the damn knife went into my chest.

"Bitch" I stood up, looked down at my chest, and looked back up to Katie and Carlos looking right at. "You don't understand that thing is evil! And it must be stopped before….." I was cut off when the door opened and I was hit in the face. "Ouch!" I stepped back holding my nose.

"Oh God Logan!" I looked up and saw Kendall running to my side. "Baby what happen?" He asked. I looked at him and he was looking at the knife sticking out of my chest.

"I will tell you what happen! Your psycho boyfriend tried to kill my new bunny." Katie screamed out as she took that evil thing out of Carlos arms and walked down the hall and slammed her bedroom door. I sighed in relief. I opened my eyes again and saw Kendall and Carlos both looking at me waiting for an answer. I smiled at them, pulled the knife out and walked into the living room.

"Oh no you don't Logie. Why did you try and kill Katie new bunny." I turned around to face Kendall and Carlos who stopped when I turned around.

"IT IS EVIL! THAT ONE IS THE MASTER MIND! HE WILL KILL ME WHEN GIVING THE CHANCE!" Kendall walked over to me, pulled me down onto the couch, and held me close to his chest.

"Baby, this isn't the bunny from for your nightmare; it isn't going to kill you ok." I pulled back and looked at him.

"You don't know Ken, when you're not looking it could try."

"Dude your nuts! Katie bunny is not out to kill you. It is the sweetest thing in the world." Carlos said as he started to stand up.

"You don't know that! You didn't see its eyes!" I cried out. Kendall came, pulled me back to him, and placed a kiss to my head.

"Baby, it is ok now I have to be at the studio today to redo some songs. Can I trust you to stay calm and not go all insane on me?" I looked into the hall and back to Kendall and Carlos who were waiting for an answer.

"Fine" I said through grinning teeth. Kendall kissed me before standing up. He leaned back down and kissed my cheek before walking into the kitchen with Carlos. I knew he was telling him something about me. I will stay clam Kendall don't worry about that baby, but let me tell you if that bunny shows any sign of evil in him its dead. Kendall looked back to me and smiled. I waved and blew a kiss to him. I was back in the room planning on what had to be done. I knew this bunny was the one from my nightmare. His eyes were the same black color and his body was the same. I would act like nothing was wrong, I didn't want him to think that I was on to him.

"Logan, come on man we are all watching a movie and beside Kendall told me to keep an eye on you!" Carlos yelled into the room. I stood up, looked in the mirror before walking out the door. I walked into the living room to see James, Liz and Carlos holding that bunny. Katie wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey, where is Katie?" I asked as I made my way to everyone. I stopped, mine and the bunny eyes met and that is when I seen the fire in its eyes. I didn't give Carlos time to answer I leaped for the bunny. It jumped from Carlos lap and ran under the couch.

"Logan no!" James yelled. I pushed him and Liz from the couch and jumped over it. I threw the desk to the other side of the room. The bunny and I stared into each other eyes again before it disappeared in a ball of fire. I stood there until I felt someone grab me and push me to the ground.

"What the hell! Let me go! He is going collect his minions from hell! I must stop them before it's too late!" I screamed out as I was being pulled up.

"Logan you have lost you mine. There aren't any killer bunnies from hell." James said as he threw me into a chair. I tried to jump out but Liz punched me in the stomach; I doubled over and soon was bound to this chair in the only thing that could keep a reaper stuck, Salt and iron.

"You don't know what you are doing, we are all in danger! I am the only one that can stop them!" I yelled as I tried to escape.

"Logan this has all gone to your head." Liz said as she turned back to James and Carlos. I saw her tell them something but couldn't hear. I tried to move again, when I felt the ground move. I looked to the ground and saw fire coming from it.

"They're coming! Let me go now!" I yelled standing up with the chair under me. I saw everyone turned towards me.

"Logan shut up! This is becoming stupid." Carlos said and as he did, I saw that bunny standing behind him. He was growing and growing. Carlos saw a shadow, looked up, and screamed. "Ahhh!"

"Carlos!" With all the power, I could muster up I broken the rope that was dipped in salt and leaped for him. I pushed Liz and James out of the way, ran, and grabbed the bunny. I was thrown to the ground. I watched as it towed over me and then it happens, the bunny explode into thousands of baby bunnies. I stood there as the thousands of bunnies went for my friends. Carlos was grabbed and thrown into a cage made of human flesh. James was flung up with rope and Liz was pinned to the wall. I ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I ripped my shirt off and torn apiece and wrapped it around my head. I saw a hockey stick, pulled it out, and broke the end off. I grabbed the knife that I had in here and placed it on the end. "Ok bunnies it killing time!" I kicked the door open and ran into the living room to save my friends.

"Logan look out!" James yelled as I ran into the room. I saw hundreds of bunnies coming for me. I ran full force at them as they jumped for me. I stabbed then and pulled them off me, breaking their necks and other body parts.

"The black one Logan!" I turned around as this big black bunny came jumping towards me. I moved as he leaped for me. It landed on the ground we saw each other. Smoke and fire come from his ears and eyes. I flipped my homemade stake around and ran towards the bunny has it did the same.

"This ends now! Ahh!" I ran as he did and my stake speared into his heart as I flung him into the air then I kneel down and looked back up to see bunnies looking at me.

"Bring it on." It was a huge fight I killed so many rabbits. I staked them. I tore them into two. I broke their necks and rubbed their blood all over my face and body. I became the master over them! I killed every one of them. "I AM THE BUNNY KILLER OF THE DEAD!" I screamed out into the living room

"Logan….." I stood up from my last kill, looked to Carlos, and smiled a cocky smiled.

"I AM THERE MASTER! I HAVE BROUGHT THEM TO THERE DOOM!" I screamed out, ran, grabbed one bunny, and slit it throat and begging drinking its blood.

"We have lost him!" I heard James say. I was sitting in the middle of the living room sucking on a bunny when I head the front door open. I jumped up, grabbed my stake, and saw Kendall enter. He came closer to me and I went a little crazy and attacked him. He dodged my attack and then threw me to the ground.

"Logie you ate them all! You are safe now!" I looked into his sexy green eyes and shook my head. I open my eyes again and saw that he was still on top of me. I shot up and kissed his lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he allowed me. He grabbed the side of my face and my hands went to his hair.

"Guys! Guys!" I heard someone calling us but I didn't care. Kendall and I pulled apart, looked to one another before crashing our lips back together.


	11. Chapter 11

**DONT REALLY KNOW WHERE THIS IDEA CAME FROM. I HOPE IT A GOOD CHAPTER. DIDNT REALLY WANT TO WRITE BUT I NEED TO START UPDATING AGAIN. I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES SORRY. TO LAZY TO FIX THEM. READ ON ANYWAYS...**

(Logan POV)

It has been 6 years already and I am not looking forward to this at all. Liz and her big ass mouth, no she couldn't have told the truth, nope she had to lie and now every damn 6 years I have to do this just so her dear old daddy that is resurrection won't know she is this crazy, insane, psycho bitch. I was walking out of the bedroom when Liz came flying through the door and jumped on me.

"We have to get married!"

"What!" I jumped up as Kendall and James both turned their heads to look at Liz and I. "We what? Liz you did not! I am going to kill you!" I jumped at Liz and grabbed her pushing her to the floor. I was sitting on top of her as she had her hands around my neck.

"Logan! Let her go!" I heard James yelling, I wasn't going to. He doesn't understand what is going on. I heard footsteps running over to us but before Kendall and James could make it over, the floor opened up to Death and Liz father. We both stopped and look, Liz smiled at me and then grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for a kiss. I wanted to gag at that moment. She pinched me and I yelled, that is when she stuck her tongue in my mouth.

"Look, how sweet, it nice to see that you two still love each other after all this time." Liz father said. I pulled away from Liz, shot her a nasty look, and got up. I saw Kendall and James watching us. I gave them a look that said we will talk later. I stood there when Liz kicked me and I held my hand out to her, she grabbed it and I pulled her up.

"Daddy!" We all watched as she run over to him and hug him. I stood there trying not to puke, and the taste of Liz in my mouth was horrible. I felt Kendall place is hand on my shoulder, I smiled and looked to him and blew him a kiss.

"Sweetie so what is this wonderful news you have to tell me?" She turned to me and I was shaking my head back and forth. She smiled that crazy smile her does before turning back to death and her father. I am so screwed.

"Well daddy, Logie and I are getting married! And since you are here for only one day we are doing it in a few hours." I went to run over to her but felt arms grab me. I looked back to see Kendall and James holding me back. I am going to kill her and I mean really killer her so it takes weeks for her body to heal!

"That is wonderful my love." He said before disappearing with death. Right after that happen Kendall and James let me go. I ran right for Liz and placed my hands around her neck backing her up against the wall.

"You bitch! This is the worst thing you have ever done to me!" I yelled at her, I was about to finish her when her Dad popped back in. Liz and I both saw, she smiled at me, wrapped her legs around and acted like she was kissing my neck when in reality out of me. I let out a grunt that I guess he thought was from pleasure.

"Everything set up my love, see you both down there later." And with that he was gone. I threw Liz back against the wall and backed away holding my neck as blood started pouring out.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall and James both yelled out make Liz and I both jump up.

"Go head Liz, tell our boyfriends what is going on because I think they would both love to hear it!"

"Don't you put all this one me! You could have said something all those years ago too!" Liz screamed at me. I tried to make a lunge for her but Kendall held me in place.

"I tried! But you didn't want to break daddy heart! And now I have to marry you! Liz, you know what a marriage means down there!"

"Boo Hoo Hoo! So… what you don't wanna have babies with me? I am so hurt!" Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Babies!" James yelled. "Liz, what the hell is he talking about? And you're not getting married to Logan!" James said walking over to Liz.

"Liz, I will not have you marring my boyfriend, I don't care who you father is. He is mine and no one else's." I turned and wrapped my arms around Kendall neck and smiled at him.

"Aww, I am yours? That is the sweetie thing you have ever said to me." I leaned over and kissed him. He pulled me closer and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him and soon he had me backed my to the couch where I fell over with Kendall on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

(Liz POV)

I stood there watching Logan and Kendall getting it on, I turned to James he was pissed. "Baby, I love you."

"Liz, I don't understand any of this? Why does your father thing you and Logan are a thing?" I stood there pissed off. I felt James hand on mine, and I smiled at his face. His eyes are so gorgeous I just want to pull them out, hang them on my wall, and look at them all day. "Liz.."

"Oh, right. Well about 6 years ago Logan pissed me off about something."

"You blew my ears… Ohhh.. Ken…. ahh" James and I both turned to Logan, Kendall, and then back to each other. I shook my head, as much as I would love to see Kendall and Logan have sex I need to tell James this.

"Fine, I blew Logan's ears off because I thought he looked like a dork with them. I was going to replace them with cat ears and other animal parts and bring him to a reach search station so they could torture him with all kind of test and needles."

"She wanted to cut off my.. Ahhh. .. Suck harder Ken.."

"Oh, thank god you didn't Liz, and then I won't be having fun right now." We saw Kendall pick his head up and smiled at us before Logan grabbed it again and pushed him back down. I smiled and James looked like he was in shock.

"Well, anyways. Logan got away and jumped me and we were rolling around on the floor when my dad showed up for his visit. Logan had my arms pinned above my head and was pulling my skin from my neck. My dad through something else and I couldn't break his heart and tell him otherwise. So, I told him Logan was my…. Boyboboy friend…" I told James was vomit came up and then went back down. I was going to say more when someone shirt come and hit James on the head.

"That is we are leaving.." James grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door.

"No wait! It's just getting good!"

(Logan POV)

My God, sex on the couch with James and Liz listing was such a damn turn on. Kendall, Liz and I had come up with a plain that would make Liz dump me at the altar. Death was going to help us with this; he was kinda excited to help to. We would need Carlos and Gustavo help in this too. Once we told Carlos, what he and Gustavo parts were he was happy.

"I am not doing this!" James said.

"James come on! You don't want me to married Liz now do you?" I asked pouting my lips out at him.

"Don't do that Logan, I can never tell you no."

"Yep, that is why I am dressed like this." Kendall said walking out with a wig on, a sexy ass dressed that showed ever curve he had and made his ass poke out, I had to stop myself from drooling. Kendall saw and came right up to me. "Like what you see? Mmm, maybe later you can help me take all his off."

"Stop right now!" James yelled. Kendall and I both turned when we saw Liz, Gustavo, and Carlos coming out. Liz was wearing a black wedding dress, Carlos and Gustavo looked so cute. Well, Carlos did.

"Ok daddy! Lets screw this wedding up!" Carlos said bouncing up and down.

"Next time you Dogs ask for help I am telling you no!" Gustavo yelled out. Yep, this was going to be one hell of a wedding.

"James go get ready!" James gave us all a dirty look and walked into the bedroom. Everything was set up, the wedding was about to start. I was standing next to Death and Liz father at the dark altar waiting for everything to get going. The music started playing that is when Liz came walking out. I looked at her and wanted to puke! Her hair, her eyes, that dress, worst thing I have ever seen in my life. Liz saw me giving her a dirty look. About two mins of walking so damn slow, Liz finally made it to me. She grabbed my hand and dug her nails into me. We both stood there not listing to what the demon was saying, I kept looking down the ale.

"If any creature of lost soul has any reason why these two reapers shouldn't not get marred please speak our hold your tongues." Liz and I both looked and waited until we saw the most sexy looking blonde coming running down the ale in a hot red dress that ran up his thigh when he did.

"Yes, I do! That man is my soul mate! And the father of my child and my un born one too!" Kendall yelled as he stopped in the middle and held is stomach, As he did Carlos came running in behind him. Death had used is black magic and turned Carlos and Gustavo bodies back into little kids.

"Daddy! Don't marry that witch! I love you!" Carlos came running up to me and hugged my leg." I heard Liz and her father grasp at this news. Liz put on her fake shocked face. I turned to Liz and cocked my head to the side.

"You basted! You are cheating asshole! I thought we had something together! And now I find out that you cheated on me with that hooker." She yelled pointing to Kendall, which in that dress he did look like a hooker that I was going to have fun with tonight.

"Baby, I am sorry! You weren't putting out and I had to go somewhere else for my needs! And damn she knew how to give me what I wanted." I said winking at Kendall. That is when James came running in with a baby Gustavo on his hip.

"Logan baby, I thought I was the only one!" I fell to my knees and yelled out.

"I have a problem! I am addictive to hookers!" I crawled over to Liz and kneed down at her leg, grabbed her dress and looked up to her. "Baby please don't leave me, I know I have a problem but I love you and….." I didn't get to finish, she kicked me in the jaw and I rolled down the steps and landed at Kendall, Carlos and James feet. I looked up and spit blood and a tooth out of my mouth.

"Logan Mitchell I hate you and will never marry a cheating, hooker's addictive ass hole like you!" Well that was it, Liz and I didn't get married but I did get my ass kicked by her father. That is why I am laying on his couch with a major headache, six broke ribs, a broken nose and arm. He didn't want to kill me, he wanted me to suffer for breaking his little girls heart.

"I hate you." I told Liz has she and James walked into the living room.

"I know but thank you Logan." She lean down and kissed my cheek, I looked up and she was showing he a real smile now one of those smile that says I am going to murder you later.

"You're welcome…." Liz smile at me again and then from out of nowhere she pulled a blowtorch out from her back and lit me on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS MY SUCK REALLY BAD. I HAVENT BEEN IN THE MOOD TO UPDATE ANYTHING RIGHT NOW. HOPE YA LIKE IT, IF NOT THAT IS FINE..**

(Logan POV)

Studio today for a little singing, we have a concert coming on in a few weeks and Gustavo wants us ready. So far, I didn't have to reap anyone and that was a good thing. I was in the sound booth with James, Kendall and Carlos was doing something with Kelly. We were getting ready to sing when I felt something crawling inside me. I looked at James and then out at Gustavo who was waiting for us to sing.

"What?" James asked me. I gave him a look; I didn't want to tell him what was really going on. It had to happen right now.

"Gustavo I got to go!" I told him as I started walking out the sound booth.

"No! You are staying in there and finishing this up."

"You don't understand I have to leave now!" I yelled out but it was too late, I felt them coming out. I leaned over with my hands on my knees, took a few deep breaths, and then puked up the spiders and roaches mixed with blood and part of my lung. I started coughing, puking, and gaging more until the little basted finally came out. I looked to the bloody mess in the floor, moved my hand and picked him up. "Who else is in there Dave?" this little red and yellow demon just smiled at me before biting me. I dropped him and he ran under the door and out the room. "DAVE!"

"What the hell just happen?" I jumped when I heard Gustavo yell. I looked up and smiled. Before I could say anything Kendall came walking back in with Carlos. I saw he had something in his hand.

"Look what I found trying to excape." I pushed the door open, walked right up to Kendall, grabbed Dave from him, and poked my finger on his chest.

"Sorry..." Dave squeaked out.

"Who else is in me?"

"The whole family…" I threw my head back and then banged it on the wall a few times. I felt Kendall come and place his hands on my back. I let Dave go and turned around into Kendall arms. I could hear him laughing.

"B-baby it is going….. g-going to be fine." Kendall said while he was laughing.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Gustavo asked, I pulled away from Kendall and look to everyone on the room.

"Well, you see that was Dave. Dave is an invader, they are demons that invaded your body and eat you from the inside, but since I am dead, already they play in my body and make me decay and the only way for a reaper to get them out is to puke them out like you seen. However, it doesn't work all the time. Arsenic works well thou but that kills me not them. But arsenic taste so damn good…"

"LOGAN!"

"Oh sorry…"

"This is going to be worse than the ghost sickness isn't it?" Kendall asked me. I just smiled because he had no idea how bad this was going to get. I sat there and explained everything to Gustavo and the guys. Gustavo told me I needed to get over this before the concert but I  
>didn't think that was going to happen. It had been a week and I still had those damn little basters. My insides were starting to decay; my chest had caved in all you could see where my lungs well what was left of them. I was sitting in the living room with my head in a bucket when someone came in. I looked up to see Kendall.<p>

"Wow, you look like shit."

"Thank you…." I said before I started puking them up again. This time it was nothing but eggs and more blood and one of those little demons.

"Hey Logan, Doing some great work in there, you inside looks wonderful." He said before jumping out of the bucket and running somewhere in the room. Kendall and I just looked at him and then I fall into his lap.

"I am going to die again.."

"Yep, but look at it this way you can add this to your list of all the ways you have died." I looked up at Kendall and smiled. I wanted to kiss him so much but I couldn't. "You want to kiss me don't you?"

"God yes and do so much more to you." All Kendall could do was smile. He pushed me up and then leans into me. "Wow, Kendall we can't those…" I was cut up with Kendall' lips on mine, fuck it, I pushed Kendall onto his back and crawled on top of him. I felt his hands run through my hair. I moved my hands down and under his shirt. I heard him moan into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile at that. I moved my lips down to his neck and sucked on his pulse points before biting down.

"Logan….. Stop teasing it's been awhile." I smiled before I moved down, I undid is zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time and went and played. That was some amazing sex. Well, I knew it was going to happen, a week passed and I was feeling much better but I couldn't say the same for Kendall, he was puking up every few hours. I couldn't help myself but laugh. He being, an Angel, and having those little demons in him was hilarious. I found Dave and told him about it so he jumped into Kendall, Kendall wings fascinated Dave so instead or them eating him for the inside, they went for his wings. I was the only one besides Liz that could see Kendall wings so when he was scratching them on something it was funny as hell or when he would wrap them around him and brush them off he looked like some crazy person because there was nothing there to normal people. It was two days before the concert and Kendall and I were needed at the studio. We were walking inside and Kendall keeps hitting me with his left wing.

"Would you stop it!"

"I can't! This is your fault! You made me have sex and now those damn little bitches won't leave my wings alone!" I stopped, turned around and look to Kendall who was now in a corner pushing his wings on it. I was going to say something but all that came out was a huge laugh. "Shut up!"

"DOGS!" Kendall and I both turn that is when I got slapped in the head by Kendall and those damn wings, I think he did that one on purpose. Kendall shot me a wink and walked towards Gustavo. We walked into his office and sat down. I was fine but Kendall was having some problem. Since those demons are on his wings he can't really make them disappear and he doesn't like wrapping them around himself. I sat there laughing at Kendall; he was looking at the chair.

"Fuck u Logan."

"Hey that is what you want to do and now you get to pay for it." I said holding my stomach laughing. I almost fell out of the chair when Kendall turned around and slapped me in the face with his wings. I flew out of the chair and landed right by Gustavo feet. I looked up and saw him looking down at me. I jumped up. "I am really starting to hate those damn wings of yours!"

"THEN GET THEM OFF!" Kendall yelled at me, I walked over to him, grabbed his wings, let my hands get hot and touched them. A flame went all around his wings and then you heard screaming not from Kendall but the little demons that had taken up homestead. Once the flame was gone it left Kendall with black wings. Kendall walked to the mirror in the room and his eyes went wide.

"MY WINGS ARE BLACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SHOWERS IT IS GOING TO TAKE TO GET THEM WHITE AGAIN? I just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"We can go take one now?" I said with a smirk on my face. Kendall ran over to me wrapped me in his wings and we were gone.

**GOOD, BAD?**


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy people...

(Logan POV)

I want to kill myself right now, here I am sitting in the studio listing to Gustavo go on and on about the damn tour. You see I wasn't here when he told the other guys, I went on a reap which was amazing! I am just glad Liz didn't go with me, I think if she would have she would have a few new ways to kill me. Watching that dude, I have a few ideas I can do to Kendall my kinky little angel. That boy loves to tease me with that body of his.

"DOG!" I jumped up and fell off the chair at Gustavo voice, I looked up and he was just looking dead at me. "Are you even listing to me?" I got up, dusted myself off and sat back down.

"Yea, I am sorry go on." I said leaning back on the chair; Gustavo turned back around and was pointing at the map in front of him. I was trying to listen when I kept feeling something on my neck. I moved my hand to push whatever was there away but there wasn't anything there. Then I felt someone lips brush over my collarbone and then someone lips kissing up my neck. I couldn't help but let out little moan. That is when Gustavo stopped and turned to me. I shook off the feeling and smiled at him. "I am fine, please finish."

"as I was saying you boys will be…" I was trying to listen when that feeling came back. This time those lips bit down and I bit my lips to hold back the pleasure moan that wanted to leave my mouth. That is when I knew what was happen. I felt someone present move over to my ear.

"Kendall you dick" I whispered to the present I felt that was moving around me. That is when I felt him sit on me. As soon as he did, he ran his hands under my shirt and over my bare chest. "Shit…"

"What was that Dog?" I snapped my head forward and look to Gustavo. I knew he couldn't see Kendall but he was there. Kissing down my neck and roaming his hands down my body, stopping as he got near belt. Then with no warning what's so ever he stuck his hands down there making me jump up. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, I am find, just finish up what you were talking about" I got back up and leaned on the desk. I looked to the right and then saw Kendall standing there with only his wings around him. I looked to Gustavo and then he looked to where I was looking and saw nothing. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath in. Gustavo went on with him ranting about the tour and what we shouldn't do but I wasn't listing at the moment. All I saw and cared about was my boyfriend standing naked in front of me with that sexy ass grin on his face.

"Well, baby I think since we didn't get to finish what we started this morning because you had to leave, I thought I would just come and get you." Kendall told me as he walked ever so closer to me, his wings still wrapped around him. I twitched a little as he came closer. Kendall opened one of his wings and brushed me with it. Kendall kissed the side of my face before walking behind me and grabbing my ass and threw his wings around me.

"Damn.." I moaned out. I looked to Gustavo he was still reading from the paper that was in front of his face. I felt Kendall hands run up and down and then he moved them to the front and down my pants and grabbed. I moaned out in pleasure at the contract. Which made Kendall pull, I threw my head back and grabbed him and started to kiss him. I turned about when I head the papers moving. I snapped my head back and smiled at Gustavo. I went and sat down and crossed my legs before he saw anything.

"So, you understand? I don't want you dogs anywhere near.." I tailed off again when Kendall moved over next to Gustavo and bent down right in front of him. He looked back and licked his lips before moving up and over to the wall. He leaned on it and moved his hands all over his body, and then he decided to move down the wall and open his legs. I hate to fight back everything.

"Logie, you know you want me. So come on, I am waiting here all alone." Kendall said sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. I let out a little whine and tried to get comfortable but it wasn't working.

"What is wrong with you?" I mouthed to Kendall so only he could hear me. He got this huge smile on his face, walked over to where I was sitting, and put on leg on the chair. I looked down and almost lose it right there. Kendall leaned down to my ear and licked it.

"Touch me." I leaned over, saw Gustavo go back to the board, and started pointing about the next place we were going to go. I looked back to Kendall and smiled. I brought my hand up Kendall leg and stop. "Aww, don't stop now." I was going to say something when Kendall came and sat on my lap and pushed himself closer to me. I bit my lips as blood came out. I grabbed his hips to pull him closer to me, which is when Gustavo turned around.

"What the hell is going on!" I smiled and looked to Kendall before turning back to Gustavo.

"Killing myself" I grabbed the letter opener and stabbed myself in the heart a few times until I felt my life slipping away. I awoke in my bed with Kendall standing there smiling wide at me. "You fucking basted!"

"You know it." Kendall said as he came and jumped on me. I sat up and pulled him closer, I cashed my lips to his and he moaned into the kiss. I stuck my tongue down his throat and flipped up over. Kendall and I broke away and smiled to each other.

"You are so going to pay for what you did."

"I look forward to it, I have been so bad and need to be beat and punished... ." Kendall said before kissing me. That is my sexy kinky little angel..


	14. Chapter 14

**IT IS SHORT BUT ENJOY.**

(Logan POV)

"This is your entire damn fault!"

"No this isn't, I told you not to try and save him! He was meant to die!"

"Logan I am a damn ghost because of you!" I stopped, turned around and looked at Carlos. Yea, he was a ghost but it wasn't my doing. He is the one that jumped in front of me when I went to take the dude soul and in doing so I took his too. Then we got into a fight and lose track of his body. I will look for it soon, well when i fell like it.

"You did it to yourself! Now you have to deal with it until we find your damn body!" I yelled back. "But look on the bright side you can haunt people now, I mean Kendall, Liz and I are the only ones that can see you." I look to him with the biggest smile I could plaster on my face. I could see his mind turning which in his case was never a good sign.

"You know your right; we could have so much fun with this!"

"Dude you can kill me all kind of difference ways in front of people! I have like a thousand ideas!" Carlos and I smiled to each other and then vanished. We had some plaining to do and I know who the first people were going to be, the Jennifer's! Carlos and I made it back to the Palm Wood and started looking around for them. We found them all sitting by the pool. We were standing there when someone tapped me on my shoulders I jumped and turned around to see Kendall.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you. Why are you creeping around the lobby? And why does Carlos look like that?"

"Logan killed me!"

"Hey! I did not! You got in my way!" I yelled back at Carlos, we both stopped and seen Kendall standing there watching us. "Ok, look Carlos is a ghost right now until we find his body. So we decided to do a little haunting."

"You wanna be killed don't you?" Kendall asked me, I just smiled and he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Have fun baby. I have to be a the studio with James for a few hours. Love you and Carlos he loves to be stabbed." Kendall gave me another small kiss, slapped my butt and walked out the door. I turned beat ran.

"You are so messed up dude." I just shook my head. Carlos and I put or plan into action. I was going to go chat up the Jennifer's for a few minutes before Carlos was to come and throw me around before slicing and dicing me up. I walked up to the girls with a sad smile on my face, sat in the chair next to them and let out a long sigh and knew it would get one of them to turn to me and it worked.

"Logan are you ok?" blonde Jennifer ask me. I slowly turn around and smile a little bit before answering her question.

"No, not really, Kendall and I got into this huge fight and I think we might have broken up." I let a little tear fall from my eyes.

"Oh sweetie that horrible." The other two girls heard and came to comfort me as well. I looked out to see Carlos with a knife standing there waiting for me to give him the word.

"And then to top things off, he things I have been cheating on him and I knew would. I love him to much.." That is when Carlos started running towards me but something happen I wasn't expecting to happen, Liz. I shot up and hit my head on one of the Jennifers.

"Logan Mitchell you cock sucking son-of-bitch! You're fucking dead!" I tried to leap from the chair to run but Liz was too fast, she ran, pushed Carlos into the pool, grabbed me by my shirt, and threw me across the pool. I landed in one of the cabana; I jumped up as she was coming in. I crawled under it, stood up and tried to run. Liz pulled my hair, kicked the back of my legs.

"Liz, it wasn't my idea! It was all James!" I screamed out in fear for my life. I didn't feel like being killed by Liz today.

"Bull Shit!" I looked around the pool area and saw all these people looking at us. Liz picked me up by my hair, turned me around and I saw the crazy was back.

"Look a horse!" Liz turned around and I head butted her and she let me go. I fell back and started to run but that didn't last long. I was hit in the back with a plant; I fell forward and hit the ground hard knocking a few teeth out and i think i sawllowed some too. I saw Carlos standing there. "Dude Hellp!"

"Noope! Liz scares me man."

"You're so not getting your body back!" I yelled when I when I felt Liz grab me on my back and started to slid me across the pool and into the wall. I didn't have that much time to recover she flipped me over and she was holding a broke piece of table. "Liz no..! I like this shirt!" that was it I was stabbed in the chest repeatedly. I kicked Liz and she fell into the pool. I stood up with a piece of wood sticking through my chest. Liz popped up and wasn't all too happy. "Alright crazy that is it!" I yelled jumping into the pool.

"Don't you dare?" Liz tried to swim away from me but I pulled her hair and pushed her under the water, I could feel her fighting. I pulled her up and smiled at her.

"Die bitch die!" I yelled out as I pushed her back under the water. I was moving her around under the water when she grabbed the wood and pulled it out and hit me in the back of the head with the nail sticking out. I let her go and she popped up. "Oh shit!" I let her go and started swimming towards the edge but I wasn't fast enough. Liz jumped on me, placed her hands around my neck, and started squeezing.

"Don't ever put a fucking horse in my room again!" Liz was screaming at me.

"You a-ask for itt!" I yelled out as Liz squeezed harder. Liz let go and pushed me and then I saw what was in her pocket, an ice pick. "Liz no! I hate that thing!" I started to move when she swam next to me and stuck the damn thing in my eye. "Fuck!" I moved my hand to cover my eye as the blood gusted out. I looked and Liz had my eye suck on the ice pick. "You bitch!"

"Mine now!" Liz took my eye off and threw it somewhere and went for the other one. I grabbed her and spooned her around, grabbed the ice pick and shoved it into her neck and pushed and pushed until her body went limp. I though her into the pool swam over to the edge and got out. I head all kind of gasped.

"Dude, you just murdered someone." I turn to see Carlos walking over to me. I gave him a look before jumping him.

"Ahhh!"


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS SUCK SO BAD! IF YA DONT LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL DELETED. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR A FEW DAYS NOW AND CAME UP WITH THIS. IF IT IS BAD PLEASE TELL ME. THERE SHOULDNT BE THAT MANY MISTAKES, IF SO I WILL FIX THEM LATER OR GET RID OF THE WHOLE CHAPTER... ENJOY... **

(Kendall POV)

I was walking into the Palm Woods with Lucy, I ran into her when I was coming back. We walked into to see people crying and cops everywhere. I shook my head because I knew what this was about, Logan, Liz, James and Carlos has been on a killing spear for the last week an half. They got bored the other night in the apartment and decided to make a game up. I wanted nothing to do with this because I knew how it was going to turn out. So, instead Death and I got roped into being the one that would clean up everything. I was signed to Logan and Carlos, while Death was with Liz and James. So far Liz and james were up by two. It was kinda funny to watch them try and kill each other. First night Logan, murder James at dinner. He used rat poison in his food. James started choking foaming at the mouth, peed his panted and then died on the floor. Then the next day we were all at the studio working on a new song when Liz shot Logan and Carols in the head. So, yea the murders started out small and then got bigger. Lucy and walked over to the crowed. There were two bodies lying on the ground and standing next to them were Logan and Carlos with hand cuffs one and being held by some cops. Logan saw me and smiled.

"6 to 4 now bitches!" Logan said before blowing me a kiss.

"I am going to jail! This is so cool!" Carlos said bouncing up and down. I had a smile on my face, that is when the media came running into the lobby. Logan and Carlos saw, both smiled at me and then faced the media.

"Yea, I murder those damn bitches! They got on my nerves, so yea I cut their heads off and then their hands and legs before sucking their blood from their bodies!" Logan said winking at the camera. I shook my head and started laughing. That would be my Logie Bear and then I heard Carlos voice.

"Yea, James always hogged the bathroom! So we needed to kill his ass!' Carlos said, He and Logan looked to one another and then started howling into the lobby. I watched as the cops started pulling them to the front doors that is when I looked back and saw Kip jumped up from the sheet and ran right for Logan and Carlos. He jumped on them and ripped into the skin.

"You bitch! No demons!" and with that Kip pulled Logan heart from his body." I started laughing as Kip ripped into Logan and Carlos. I saw Lucy looking at me; I smiled and then ran up to the apartment.

(Logan POV)

I woke up in my bed, jumped up and ran into the living room to see Kendall walking into the room. He smiled at me and then walked to the couch. We both sat down, I pulled him into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around me, and we fell back onto the couch.

"You are one sick basted." Kendall said as we pulled away from one another.

"I know it, you should have seen James face when Carlos and I were cutting into his flesh. You know we have some time before everyone come back up from Hell." I said placing my hand on Kendall cheek. He smiled at me, pushed me down, and kissed me. Kendall and I were getting into things when someone walked into the room. I looked up from in between Kendall legs and saw Mama Knight. I coughed when he thrust up into my mouth. She turned around and them shut her eyes.

"You two do have a bedroom!" She yelled I jumped up and zipped my pants back up and Kendall threw a blanket over himself. I didn't know what to say or do so I sat back down right next to Kendall.

"Sorry mom…" Kendall said hiding his face in my lap. I smiled down at him and then looked up when the front door slammed open. I jumped up causing Kendall to hit the ground with a thud. Mama Knight jumped around and saw Liz and James standing there. I looked down at Kendall, jumped over the back of the couch and started to run towards the slid when Liz threw a chain around my neck and pulled me to the ground.

"You burnt me you dick!" I jumped up with the chain around me.

"You shot me in the head and then cut my dick off and feed it to Kip and Kix! I had every right to burn you, you crazy bitch!" I don't think I should have say that, Liz pulled the chain and drug me to the table, James picked me up and helped her lay me out on the table. Kendall walked up to me, kissed me and then walked over to Liz and James. "Baby!"

"Sorry, I can't enter fear in this. Love you I am going take a shower."

"Mama Knight Help." I moved my head to see her walking around in the kitchen to start dinner.

"Sorry sweet heart. Liz and James try not to get too much blood and guts on my table. Dinner is in a few hours." She said as she turned back to what she was doing. I looked back around and saw Liz standing over me with that crazy insane look in her eyes.

"Watch my hair.."

"Oh don't worry that is the first thing that is coming out!" I screamed when Liz stabbed railroad stakes in my hands and feet. Then I was ripped of all my clothes except for my boxers. Liz cut open my chest and broke every one of my ribs. She was going to start working on my teeth when someone knocked on the door. We all looked to Mama Knight, she looked worried and slowly open door. That is when Kendall came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

"Liz hurry up and kill me."

"Horny tonight I see.." She had no idea, we didn't get to have sex last night because of what she did to me and then mama Knight walked in on Kendall and I earlier so yea I was. Kendall walked over to me, leant down and kissed me with some much passions. God I wish my hands were free.

"I don't care if the DOGS are busy I need them to come into the studio!" We all jumped and looked to the door as he walked in. We all smiled and waved at him. "I don't even want to know." I was going to say something when Carlos showed up with Kip and Kix on his side. My eyes got wide Liz and James smiled. Kendall backed off and blew me a kiss.

"No!" that was it, I was jumped and eaten alive again.


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO btrlover 21. I hope you like it!**

(Logan POV)

I am never going fishing with these people ever AGAIN! Right now, I am sitting in the living room with teeth marks all over my body, I am missing an arm and half of my left side with a spear sticking though me. However, you know what I got my revenge on my friends and my loving oh so loving boyfriend.

"Owww!" I turned my head to look in front of me as Kendall is standing there with Gustavo, he is trying to pull the glue and fish guts out of Kendall's wings without pulling any of the feathers out. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You're become just as crazy as Liz! Ouch! Watch it, owww!" I fell over laughing. Kendall jerked back and hit Gustavo in the head with his wings.

"Stop moving and it won't hurt!" Gustavo yelled back to Kendall.

"Don't pull so damn hard and then I won't have to.. Owww!"

"I wish that damn shark had eaten you!" James said. I sat up and turn to where he was sitting his body was coved in blue paint and was tangled up in fishing wires with a two hooks through his ears and one in his nose that Carlos 1kept playing with. I smiled and look to Carlos who wasn't that much better off. He had red marks all down his chest from the octopus and fishing rod wrapped around his body. "You know when Liz get back here I hope she makes your death a long and painful one."

"Dude, it going to take a little while for Liz to recover, that crazy bitches body parts are all over the ocean and some of them might have gotten eaten! So I am free for a few." I said pulling a finger out of my hair. "I think some of Liz got on me." Everyone just stopped and looked at me.

"How the hell did this happen to you DOGS?" Gustavo asked, we were all silent until everyone pointed at me.

"Well you dicks shouldn't have gone alone with Liz plan. You see what happen when you do, you guys get fucked up.

"Yea and not the way I wanted to be." We all stopped and turn to Kendall who was smiling at us with that sexy cocky ass grin he always as on his face. Gustavo backed away and raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Like you guys didn't know that the way it was."

"Little bit too much info there Kendall." Carlos said. I just smiled at them.

"You know baby after we get fixed up, I can fuck you up the way you wanna be." I said earning a slap on the back of my head.

"I look forward to that." Kendall said winking at me.

"Ok, enough with that what the hell happen to you Dogs?" Gustavo said pouring some hot water onto Kendall wings to losing up the glue. Kendall let out the hotter sound I have ever heard leave his mouth.

"You have got to make that sounds later for me baby. So hot…."

"LOGAN!" Carlos, James and Gustavo all yelled at me. I smiled wide and then looked at the floor.

"Explain now!"

"Well, it all started when we were on the boat….."

(Flash back 6hrs ago)

I was lying out in the chair with the sun shining down on me when it got dark. I looked up to see Kendall, Carlos, James and Liz all standing over me. I went to say something when they all grabbed me. I was duck taped and wrapped in fishing line. Then I was knocked out with a hammer. When I came to, I was coved in fish guts and blood and floating behind the boat.

"Logan flop around like a fish! It is the only way to attract them!" Liz yelled to me, she was standing there with the fishing rod in her hands.

"BITCH" I yelled out trying to break free, I kept moving around until I felt the water change. I looked out and saw what I didn't want to see. "Kendall! Pull me in now!"

"Baby no can do! I love you honey!" I looked to him and the guys, they were all laughing. I felt something tug on my leg. I started kicking trying to kick him away.

"That is it! Keep kicking Logan!" Carlos yelled out. I dipped my head under the water and saw it was my friend. His eyes and mine meet once more and I knew he remembered who I was. I was able to get my hands free but it was to later. He sang his teeth into me and pulled me under the water.

(Kendall POV)

I was standing there watching the love of my life being eaten by a shark. I have to say it was funny to watch this. I know I shouldn't be laughing but it was too damn funny. We were watching as blood spilled all around the back of the boat and them Logan arm floated towards us. James saw it and leaned down, picked it up and that is when another arm touched him and started trying to pull James into the water.

"Ahhhh!" James and we all jumped back. Logan popped up and jumped into the boat. He had an octopus in his hands. Liz and I made a dash to the front. Carlos wasn't so lucky, Logan threw the damn creature on Carlos and he feel back. I turned away and watched Logan grab his fishing pole, he pushed Carlos to the cab of the boat and wrapped the rod around his body. I didnt know Logan had that much strengt in him.

"Ahhhh!" Logan screamed out. I remember the bunny. I grabbed James and Liz and we to the front. "You can run my little friends but death his coming to you all! Ahhhhh!" We were running and then out no where Liz tripped me. I fell to the ground and looked up.

"Sorry Kenny..."Liz said. I looked up and saw Logan coming right for me. I turned over and tried to run. He grabbed me by my wings and threw me to the wall.

"Logie.." he kissed me with some much force I got lost in the kiss and before I knew what was happing. Logan threw me back down on the ground. He had me lying on my stomach and then I felt and smelt fish guts on my wings. "Logan nooo!"

"Oh yes.." Logan sat on my back and licked the side on my face before grabbing the glue. He grabbed the back of my shirt, pinned my up against the wall again and the backed up. He smirks that grin at me and then threw gorilla glue all over me. Then he let out a yell and ran out the door then I head James and Liz scream.

(Logan POV)

If I wasn't in the mood for revenge I would have torn Kendall clothes off and had my way with him. I howled out and ran out the door to the front of the boat. James and Liz were talking about something. I grabbed James and threw him to the ground, jumped on him and grabbed a few fishing hooks that were on the ground.

"Ear piercing time Jamie!" I pushed James back down and jammed one of the hooks in his ear and then the other one in the other ear. He screamed out in pain but I didn't care. I smiled and picked up the other one and held his head to the side and shoved the other one through his nose. That is when I felt something go through my chest. I looked down and saw a spear; I jumped up and saw Liz holding two hammers in her hand. I smiled, spit the blood that was in my mouth on James. "It been fun James but it is now time to have some real fun." I walked away from James. He got up, tripped and fell into a can of blue paint.

"Bring it Mitchell!" Liz said as she made a lung for me. I jumped out of the way, grabbed the chain for the anchor, and swung it at her. It hit her in the face and she flew back hitting the ground. I smiled to myself and then started walking towards her. She backed away from me before she threw the hammer at me and hit me in the neck. I fell back a little before pulling the hammer from my neck.

"Is that all you got?" I asked her as I grabbed her and pushed his head first into the railing. I held the back of her neck and leaned down so I was right neck to her ear. "It is my turn today crazy." With that I broke her neck.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

I was just smiling at everyone. James looked pissed, Carlos was laughing, Gustavo looked like he was going to pass out and Kendall looked so damn turned on.

"Wait that wasn't the worse part, when James, Kendall and I made it to the back of the boat he was cutting Liz body up and feeding it to the shark that was still swimming around the boat." Carlos said.

"Well, you guys pissed me off so I had to do something about it."

"Yea, you went all serial killer on us." James said, pulling one of the hooks from his ears.

"You know you should really get that checked out dude, it could get infected." I said smiling at him.

"INFECTED, INFECTED!" James yelled at me before he flew over Carlos and grabbed me by my neck.

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE LET ME KNOW. **


	17. Chapter 17

This might suck too, trying to get my mojo back for writing. enjoy sorry about the mistakes. I am not in the mood to fix them at this moment in time.

(Logan POV)

God Yes! Kendall and I are finally alone, right now I was in pure bliss. Kendall had me slammed up against the door sucking and biting on my neck and damn it felt amazing. "Ngh, baby there." I yelled out as he picked me up and threw me into the bed making me bounce up "So sexy.." Kendall stood there and licks his lips before taking his shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. "Well I am not getting any younger over here." I said kicked my pants and boxers off on to the floor.

"You are in for some pain tonight." Kendall said before jumping on me. I fell back and Kendall straddled my hips, grabbed my face and stuck his tongue down my throat. I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure at his acting's. I love when Kendall gets all dominate over me. **Before I knew, what was going on Kendall flipped me over, slapped my ass, and started kissing the back of my neck. "You have been a fucking tease all damn day." Kendall said pushing my chest onto the head bored and throwing my hands on the wall. Kendall had pressured himself up against and I moaned out. His hands roaming all over my body, I threw my head back on his chest and he licked down my neck.**

**"Then I think you should punish me for teasing you like that today." I said as Kendall grabbed me and turned me back around to face him. We both looked to one another and could see the passion and lust wanting to come out. I smiled at Kendall before pulling him into a kiss. I took control of the kiss and push Kendall onto his back. I crawled on top of him and threw his legs around so they were on each side of me. "You know you were just as bad as I was and I think you need to be tough a lesson to." I said I was pulled him even closer to me. Kendall sat up and threw his arms around my neck.**

**"Then teach me my lesson." Kendall said kissing me, one we broke apart, smiled, and threw him down onto the bed.**

**"Pray that you can walk later." With that said, I crashed my lips to Kendall's once more. After Kendall and I had our fun, we were lying down, Kendall had his head resting on my chest and I was holding him.**

**"Damn, I love it when you we get rough but Logie we do have dance rehearsal tomorrow and I still don't think I will be able to move." I smiled at that, damn right he won't be able to more. I did a number on him.**

**"That is a good thing babe that means we can stay in bed all day." I said running my hands throw his hair. I was happy about today everything was going great. Kendall and I went on a few reaps. Carlos hasn't bugged me since I zapped him down stare. He loved babysitting baby demons now, weird I know. And the most wonderful thing about this day was I haven't seen or heard from Liz in a few hours. Wait that isn't a good thing, that means she id up to something and that could mean.. **

**"Stop thinking, I can hear your thoughts." I smiled down at Kendall who then decided to sit up.**

**"I haven't seen Liz or heard from her all day. Kendall that is never a good thing and you know that."**

**"Baby, you ever thought that maybe she and James are having a nice day like we are." Kendall said placing a kiss to my lips. We pulled apart and just smiled to one another. **

**"So, you ready for round two?" I said pulling Kendall into my lap. Before either, one of us could make a move Mama Knight's voice was heard coming from the door.**

**"Get dressed and get out here RIGHT NOW!" She yelled causing Kendall and me to look at each other. I stood up and helped Kendall up and out of the bed who cried out in a little pain. I started laughing.**

**"Shut up, this is your fault." I held my hand out and pulled him up. I looked Kendall up and down and licked my lips. "I am hot I know." Kendall said with a smirk look in his face.**

**"Damn right you are.." I pulled Kendall to me and started kissing him again when someone started banging on the door.**

**"Don't make me come in there." Mama Knight yelled out again. Kendall and I let out a sigh of frustration and walked over to the door after we found our close. When we walked into the living room, my jaw dropped and so did Kendall's. **

**"We are so screwed." I said as I saw Death standing there with Carlos. Carlos was smiling and holding Kip and Kit who were coved in what I could see was animal guts. "I can explain." **

**"Explain, you were the one that was going to watch them. What happen?" Death yelled out. I turned to Kendall who just smiled that stupid look he does.**

**"Well, you see what happen was….."**

**"Logan and Kendall wanted to have sex so Logan begged me to watch the babies so they could come back and do the nasty." Carlos said looking at everyone in the room. I looked at Carlos and he looked at me. I let go of Kendall hand and jumped for Carlos. "Ahh! Babies save daddy!" I looked up when I saw Kip and Kat running at me. I went to run but he was too late, I was jumped and eaten alive again. **

**(Kendall POV)**

**Liz and I were sitting in the park under a tree having a nice lunch. Logan was babysitting Kip and Kat.**

**"So, why haven't you been trying to Kill Logan these last few weeks?" I ask as I grabbed some chips. I was looking dead at Liz when she got this devilish smile on her face. **

**"Who says I haven't, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there." She told me as she picked up some candy and threw it in her mouth.**

**"What did do you do now?" I asked sitting down straight. Liz just smiled at me, took some one candy, and placed it in her mouth. **

**(Logan POV)**

**I knew this was going to come back and kick me in the ass but Kendall was just so fucking hot yesterday I couldn't help myself. I was coming back home after watching those little monsters. It wasn't that bad, I am only missing one of my ears, a few fingers and difference parts of my flesh are missing. So all in all a good afternoon, I was about to make the corner when I felt something. I started getting dizzy and then felt a burning in my chest. "Fuck…" I felt myself fading and before my eyes closed, I saw Liz walking over to me carrying a blind fold. When I came to I could hear voice talking, I opened my eyes to find out I was out in the middle of now where. I tried to move but found out I was nailed to a wall.**

**"Liz!" I yelled out to see Liz walking out wearing a confederate soldier outfit. "Oh crap, Liz no! No!" I yelled out but she turned to me and then back to Kendall, Carlos and James standing there decked out in civil war clothes to. I looked down at myself and seen that I was wearing union clothes.**

**"For the crimes against Confederate you have been sentenced to death by execution firing squad. Your crimes have been brought before us and have been dealt with. Do you have any last words?" **

**"YES! Your and insane, crazy bitch!" I yelled out, trying to break free. "Kendall baby, Don't do this! I love you!"**

**"Baby I have no choice. I have changed side and must as I am told! But I do love you!" Kendall said smiling a blowing me a kiss before aiming the gun a me. I rolled my eyes and decided to play along.**

**"We will when this war! The south will rise again! You better get to it now before…" I didn't get to fishing my rant. Liz told the order to shot until I was dead. I held my arms out and let the bullets come for me. **

(I believe I got the side mixed up) I think Union was the North and Confedreate was the south, I hated History.


	18. Chapter 18

THIS IS REALLY SHORT, I NEED SOME IDEAS. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY OR WOULD LIKE TO SEE ANYTHING PLEASE PM.. THANKS ENJOY! I DONT THINK THERE ARE THAT MAny MISTAKES. BUT I THINK I LEFT A FEW. SORRY.

**(Logan POV)**

**I was standing in the kitchen with a spoon stuck up my nose. I might have slipped when I was walking back to bring my now empty blow of ice cream to the stink. I was standing there pulling on it but it wasn't working. I think it might be jammed up there. "Come on you bitch!" I said as I had both hands on the spoon trying to pull it out. It still wouldn't move, that is when I got an idea. I walked into my room, went right for the draw, pulled out some string, and walked back into the kitchen. "This has to work.." I walked over to the oven and tired the string to the handle and then the other end around the bottom of the spoon. "Ok, 1, 2, 3.!" I pulled the oven door open, causing it to pull me down into the floor. "Fuck!" the damn spoon did not come out! "Ahh!" I jumped up, grabbed the spoon, and started pulling!**

**"Come on you son of a bitch!" I pulled and pulled but still nothing! "That is it!" I ran back into the kitchen, threw open the draw that held all the knifes and grabbed a big butcher knife. "Haha your mine now!" I threw everything off the bar and placed my head sideways. I lifted the knife up and slammed it down cutting my nose off. "Haha!" I jumped up and seen blood everywhere and my nose sitting there and then noticed that the damn spoon was still stuck up there. "Noooo!" I ran into the backroom and drug threw some shit until I found a pair of piles. I jumped up and looked right into the mirror. "It's me and you now bitch!" I suck the piles up my nose and started pulling." **

**(Kendall POV)**

**The guys and I were coming back from the pool. Logan didn't want to go something about being set on fire and the sun, I don't know. We were laughing when I turn the knob. We all stopped what we were laughing about and look around and apartment in shock. **

**"What the hell?" James asks as we slowly walked in side. There was all kind of tools everywhere. Blood all over the kitchen, and what I could see was human nose sitting on the bar, there were spoons thrown everywhere and in the middle of the room there was Logan curled up in a little ball rocking back and forth on the floor. We all looked to each other and walked up to Logan. The closer we got we could hear him mumbling something.**

**"It won't come out, it won't come out." I kneeled down and tapped his shoulder, as I did he turn over and we all jumped back. Logan had a spoon stuck up where his nose should be. Half of his face was missing. You could see into his mouth, he had a knife sticking out of the side of his face; I am guess where he tried to cut. "Kendall it won't come out!" Logan move and sat up and just looked at us.**

**"Baby… what happen?" I asked as he stood up and looked dead at Carlos, James and I.**

**"I might have tripped.. I have tried everything and it won't come out!" He yelled, that is when I looked at the guys and smiled. Logan saw and he smiled that smile I love showed up. **

**"Get your ass on the couch!" I yelled. Logan did as he was told. James and Carlos went on each side and held his arms while I went and stood in front of him. "Ready!"**

**"Yup! Get to pulling!" I placed my food on the couch and both my hands on the spoon and started pulling. Logan was yelling as I pulled and Carlos and James held him in place. This damn thing was really stuck up there. I let go and Logan just shook his head. "Hun?" We all sit down next to each other and thought about it.**

**"Well, I could always just kill myself and hope when I come back the spoon won't be there." Logan said. I was going to said something else when Logan spoke again. "Who wants to kill me?"**

**"Me! I do!" Carlos jumped up from the couch. That would be about right. I think Carlos is becoming a serial killer. "Oh can I hang you?"**

**"Yea! I haven't been hung in a while! "Logan said jumped up as well. James and I sat there and looked to each other. "And besides I love being cocked to death!" Logan was right about that he did enjoy it especially after we have sex. Logan must have seen me smiling because he leaned down and grabbed me and pulled me it to a very wet and bloody kiss and well that caused the spoon to go all the way up where his nose used to be. We pulled apart and started laughing.**

**"Well, the spoon is gone." James said laughing as he stood up. "So let have us a hanging!"**

**(Logan POV)**

**I am so fucking messed up. I am looking forward to Carlos hanging me. Carlos and I stood there on the balcony getting everything ready. I already had the rope round my neck; Kendall and Carlos were up here holding the other end of the rope so I wouldn't just hit the ground. James was down there waiting with a bat so he could beat me if my neck didn't snap right away.**

**"OK, everyone ready?" I yelled out. I looked back and gave Kendall a wink, and Carlos the thumbs up. I jumped over and stood on the outside getting ready to jump.**

**"Ok, Loges you ready?" Carlos asked I turned back and smiled at both of them. I moved and jumped off when someone walked into the apartment. I looked and saw Kelly and Gustavo. That is when Kendall and Carlos pulled the rope and then I heard the snap. However, before I heard the snap I heard Kelly scream and the guys gaps. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Ok enjoy this one, this is just the beging. Will post the next one later today after I write it..) I do believe there isnt any mistakes but I could be wrong. next one will be longer...**_

**(Logan POV)**

I had to come into the studio all by myself because this morning because I was reaping when the guys recorded the new song. So I am here doing my part. It isn't like I didn't want to come in today, It's just that it was the UFC Demon champing ship were down there today and I might have entered Carlos into the fight. I might have been little high when I did it too. You see I had to go reap Ted Michael Johnson a druggy. Well let's just say Liz shoved a bong down my throat and I was high as a kite a few hours. I don't remember much but what I do remember is Kendall in a thong, hot wax and a lot of toys that went up some places and Kendall moaning a lot. I don't know what happen but HELL it was fun! I was walking into the studio when I saw Kelly, she stop and gave me a weak smile. She still wasn't use to all this. I mean the way she found out wasnt all that pertty.

"Hey Kelly!" I said walking over to her. She waved at me and smiled a little bigger this time. "So do you know how long I am going to be here? You see the Demons are fighting today and I entered Carlos into the fight…." I was going to finishe talking when I heard a buzzing sound. I looked around and Kelly just gave me an odd look.

"Logan what are you….." I turned to her and that is when I saw something coming right for me. It couldnt bee what I thought it was. The close it got, i knew the time had come once again.

"Shit!" I looked down as a sliver bug came flying and landed on my chest. I looked up and gave Kelly as sad smile when the light on the little bug started blinking faster that is when I saw Liz pop up from behind Kelly making her jump.

"Round one is mine Logie Bear! See you in Hell! Oh and by the way angel boy has been Got!" I growled at Liz before looking down at the bug and then back up to Kelly who looked so confused. I smiled and them closed my eyes. I hate this shit and my hair was lookng amazing this morning.

"Please clean me off the walls." I said before the blinking stopped and I exploded.

(Kendall POV)

Ok this is war now! I knew this was coming up but damn I could have had a little warning. You see death came up with a way for Liz and Logan to take their frustrations out on one another in a little game called assassin. The game is ten rounds, there is no winner Liz and Logan just love to kill each other. However, this time the guys and I are in it. Death took Carlos and James souls this morning so they could play the game. Oh and Katie's she and death have become very tight and that isn't a good thing at all. Liz, Katie and James done got me already but it's all good pay back is a bitch.

_(Flash Back)_

_I was eating breakfast with mom and Katie this morning. Logan had to run into the studio for a few hours. I was hoping that he wasn't going to take long. The UFC Demons fights were today and Carlos was fighting Kix and Kip. Liz got Logan high and well HOT Damn that was a crazy night. I still can't walk right and it's been two days. I walked out of the room and smiled at my mom who was sitting at the table with Katie who just looked at me with this look in her eyes. I just brushed it off as Katie being her normal self._

_"Sleep well?" My mom asked me. I pulled out a chair, sat next to her, and smiled._

_"Yea, better than I thought I would have. Logan had these little black bugs coming out of his nose last night and his ears were draining this black nasty goo. I think he is getting a cold."_

_"It isn't ghost sickness is it?" She asked me again. I was happy that mom knew about all this stuff. Death had told her everything, she was freaked out at first, and then she just welcomed it._

_"Nope, Liz left Logan naked impaled on a flag pole a few nights ago. We got into a stupid fight and Liz stuck revenge for me. She is a great friend." I told her as Katie came and brought me a plate of waffles._

_"Here big brother, I made you something to eat." I looked up at her with a suspicious look. She never had been this nice to me. I looked down at the food and rose and eyebrow then looked back at her. _

_"What did you put in it?" I asked her. _

_"What I can't do something nice for my brother every now and then? You always think I am out to get you. God, Kendall I thought we had trust."_

_"Over dramatic much?" I do trust Katie but somet times it is hard. I looked back at her and she was giving me that look with those pouted lips. Shit, I always give in. "Fine, thank you baby sister." I said as I started to cut the waffles. Katie kept watching me with a smile on her face. I slowly brought the food to my mouth and placed it inside. It wasn't that bad. I ate the whole plate. When I was done Ipushed, the plate to the other side on the table and leaned back in the chair._

_"What do you have planned for today?" My mom asked me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her once more._

_"The demon fights are today so I am hopping Logie doesn't take long so we can…." I stop in mid sentences when my stomach started to turn. I double over in the chair. "What the hell?"_

_"Honey are you ok?" mom asked._

_"Yea big brother are you feeling ok?' Katie asked me with a smirk in her face. She had that evil look in her eyes. I shot up when I felt someone push from the inside of my stomach. I stood up and held on to my stomach._

_"What the hell did you do?" I asked as I lifted up my shirt and saw something pushing out. My eyes went wide and I backed up. That is when I saw Liz and James walking into the kitchen._

_"Round one belong to me bitches! One down two to go!" Liz said that is when I felt it. I looked down and saw my stomach being torn open like from the Alien Movies. I looked down and saw this white and black little weird thing coming out of me. I smiled and then dropped._

_(Carlos POV)_

I am so damn excited! I am in the UFC Demons fights! I love Logan! He is amazing! Death came and got me this morning to get ready. He took my soul and then sent me back up here until later today. I was walking down the hall to the lobby. I was going to spend some time as the pool until everyone was ready to go. I was going to invited Kendall to come with me but when I went in there, he was standing in front of the full-length mirror combing his wings and talking to them. Kendall is just as crazy as Logan is. They are perfect for each other. I walked into the lobby to see Lucy there she was talking to Camille.

"Hello ladies."

"Oh hey Carlos, where are the guys?" Camille asked me.

"James is with his girlfriend, Logan went to the studio and Kendall is in his room being a nut." The girls just looked at me and smiled.

"So what are you guys doing today? I mean Lucy and I were thinking about going to the mall and then the beach. You guys wanna come." I thought about it but I can't miss the fight.

"Would love to ladies but the boys and I are busy today." I said with a wink. I stood there a little bit longer talking before I decided to go back up stairs. I walked into the elevator but before the door closed I heard James yelling at me.

"Carlos! dude wait up!" I stuck my head out the door to stop the doors from closing. James ran up to me and smiled. "Round one it ours!" James yelled before the elevator went up. I looked up and smiled! I was going to get killed by my head being chopped off! so Cool!

"Bring it on!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok this might really suck ass. I am trying to get back into the groove of things. I did check for mistakes but i might have missed some so please let me know and i will fix them sooner of later... Please enjoy! **

(Logan POV)

"You are so dead when we get out of here." Kendall snapped at me. I turned around, smiled, and tried not to laugh at his black eye. "Shut up Logan! Why do I keep going along with all of your plans?" Kendall said sitting back down. I just kept smiling as I made my way over to him. I sat down, took his hands in mine, and kissed them before moving to his sweet lips.

"Because you love me and you know you had fun…" I said against his lips before we broke away.

"Yea I do and now we are booked for murder yet again." Kendall said laughing. It was true my plan might have gotten out of control, just a little bit but hell it was so much fun.

(Fourteen hours before)

Oh, that bitch is so dead when I find her. After I woke back up in my bed and felt that, I was all back together. I walked into the living room to see Kendall his face pale, with dark circles under his eyes sitting on the couch. "Oh, baby what they did to you." I asked as I walked closer to him and then I see it. His stomach was wide open with Mark sleeping in there.

"Isn't he so cute Logie, I just can't get rid of him, his my baby…" Kendall said as he petted him. I shook my head, sat down and pulled Kendall into my arms. It had started and Liz knew this was one way to keep Kendall out of the game.

"Baby you can't keep him." Kendall shot up from my arms and grabbed Mark for his stomach and held him closer to his chest "Baby give him to me…" I went to move but Kendall jumped up.

"No! Don't touch my baby! Logan back off!"

"Ken give him to me!" I lunged for them when all of a sudden, I looked down and seen Kendall had sliced me with his wings. "BABY!" I watched as blood and some of my organs came sliding out.

"Logie I said no!" Kendall went to leave when I grabbed his wings and pulled him back down to the floor. I jumped on him and went to grab Mark when he bit me.

"Mark you little bitch!" I grabbed Mark when Kendall grabbed me and flipped us over. His hands were around my neck and my hands where on Mark. Mark gripped his claws into Kendall's flesh.

"No one is taking my baby!" Kendall yelled as he picked my head up and slammed it back onto the floor. I couldn't help the moan that come from me. I was getting so damn turned on by Kendall.

"Ken…Kendall… Ahhh…" I let go of Mark, grabbed Kendall neck, pulled him down, and crashed our lips together in one of those needy kisses. I felt Kendall let go of me that is when I threw him off me, jumped on top of him, and shoved my tongue into his mouth. Kendall groaned out and threaded his hands threw my hair and pulled. My hands roamed down his body to the waist band of his jeans and stuck my hand down there and grabbed him. Kendall let out a wonderful sounds, I smiled to myself as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Logie… I…" Kendall and I looked to one another and then heard laughing. We both shot our heads to the right and seen James, Katie standing there. Then I looked up to see Liz on the balcony with a huge rock.

"Baby lovers boys!" I coved Kendall and then slat!

(Kendall POV)

Dead twice in a few hours, I came back from heaven and didn't see Logan anywhere so I figure he was still in hell. I wasn't too happy about this. I figured out why I didn't want Mark to leave me. He as this little effect on people, I was walking back up the hallway when I heard voices. It was none other than James and Liz. I got a huge smile on my face. Back is a bitch… I ran down the hall and swung the apartment door open scaring the hell out of mom.

"Ahhh… Kendall honey don't do that…"

"Sorry mom…" I went to say more when I saw Kelly and Gustavo sitting down on the couch with mom. "Mmmm, what is going on?" I asked frozen in the kitchen, everyone looked serious. However, before anything could have been said Logan's bedroom door and mine opened and there come Logan. He was dressed like Rambo and has a shotgun in his hand with a machete attached to his side and there behind him was Carlos with a chainsaw.

"OK this shit just got real! These Bitches are dead!" Logan yelled walking out. I smiled as Logan walked closer to me. "Baby lets go kill some freaks!" I leaned into his and let our lips meet.

"So how long do you guys wanna stay in Jail this time?" My mom asked as she got up from the couch with Kelly and Gustavo behind her.

"Oh shit u forgot the grenades… Damn be right back…" Logan said as he disappeared back into the bedroom I just turn back to everyone and smiled.

"Dude come on the demon fights are soon and I am so looking forwards to this!" Carlos said smiling at all of us. That is when we heard Logan scream and then boom!

(Logan POV)

Ok after I came back again from blowing myself up I was on the hunt. Right now we didn't care. We were standing in the elevator waiting for it to move down. Carlos was half naked with a mask on holding the chainsaw. Kendall was smiling. He was standing there looking hot as every with his hand on his guns that lay on his side. "Damn baby when we get back I am so going to fuck you…" Kendall turned to me and gave me that smirk.

"I hope with the handcuff…"

"Guys! I am in standing here…" Carlos said. Kendall and I both smiled and then I winked at him as the doors opened up. We walked out and then people stopped and looked towards up and started scream.

"Well…." Was the last thing said as we stepped out into the lobby to see James and Liz standing by the front doors. Liz had the blowtorch and James had the knives. "Ahhhhhh! Well needless to say Liz body is all over the floor and so is her blood, James got Carlos and chopped him up, Kendall was amazing! He shot James in the head a few times I got torched and stabbed in the neck but all in all Kendall and I came out on top and now are in jail.

(Present time)

"See, you know you had fun baby. You always do." I said as I leaned into Kendall and kissed him. We were sitting on the couch in 2J. Everything was done and forgotten, Liz and James well there were ewwwww, just thinking about it made me sick. Carlos had won the demon champing ship and was still down in hell having a blast with Kix and kip leaving Kendall and I to ourselves.

"Ok fine I did… Happy."

"Yup, now where were we…" I grabbed Kendall arm and started pulling him up when Mark hopped out of nowhere into Kendall's arms. "You kept him! Kendall!"

"Logie look at him… Isn't he just so cute?" Kendall said as he held him up to show me.

"Baby slowly put the demon down and back away from him." Kendall pulled Mark closer to him again and then leaped off the back of the couch. I did the same and well my foot got caught and I hit the end of the table and slid off it as the can of pencils did the same and landed in my nose and eyes.

"Daddy hurt?" I heard Mark say.

"Yup daddy hurt…."


	21. Chapter 21

(Logan POV)

Kendall has lost his mind! I knew once Liz decided to put Mark in Kendall stomach all hell was going to break lose and damn I was right. Liz and Mama Knight think it is the funnies thing in the world but I don't that little demon has killed me 6 times already because I wanted to get close to my boyfriend and then Kendall and his motherly instinct and him being an Angel has gone to the crazy side. I couldn't take it anymore I haven't had sex in two weeks I haven't been able to touch Kendall and yea I am little on edge right now. "Ugh!" I yelled out as I fell onto the dance floor.

"Dude you seriously need to get laid…" James said with a laugh in his voice. I sat up and gave him a hate look.

"This is all yours and Liz doing! If you wouldn't have put Mark in Kendall none of this would be happening!" I yelled out getting up and walking over to James.

"Logan…! Don't! Logan!" It was too late I jumped on James but before I could do any damage Gustavo yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with your boyfriend? He is crazy and what the hell is that thing he keeps carrying around?" James and I both jumped up with my hands around his neck. I looked to James and then slapped him before I let go.

"I will tell you! He is nuts! And that evil, little thing is Mark." I growled out. "Mark is a demon that…" I was cut off.

"Logie! Mark is gone! He is gone!" Kendall came running into the room right into my arms. I rolled my eyes before I pulled him away to see the fear and tears in them. I took a deep breath. "Logie are son is gone."

"Shhh baby… it's all alright…" I said rubbing his back. I really didn't care I wanted that little thing gone and even worse. "Shh, are you sure you didn't just miss place him?" I asked and I don't think that was the right thing to say because Kendall pulled from me and look dead at me with those crazy eyes he has hand for the past few weeks.

"Miss placed him? MISS PLACED HIM! Why would I miss placed our son!" Kendall backed up and started yelling. I looked to James and saw that smirk on his face, Gustavo was just watching us with an odd look in his eyes that is when Kendall saw me looking and turned and seen James smiling and then turned back to me. "You took him! didn't you! You took our son and…"

"Kendall! Baby wait I didn't do anything!" Too late Kendall done grabbed me and threw into the mirror that was behind us and placed his hands around my neck. K-Kenn…" Ok I was being turned on by this.

"You took him again! Logan why can you just love him" Kendall was yelling as he pushed me back against the wall. I opened my eyes, looked dead at him, winked before I moved my hands, and turned him again with a loud thud. Kendall looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. I gave him and evil smirk.

"No you listen to me babe. I didn't take him but I am going to take you right now!" I yelled as I crashed my lips to his. I didn't care where we were right now. I wanted to and I knew as soon as I kissed him he would too, I shoved my tongue down his throat and ran my tongue around the inside of his mouth that is when he let out a moan. I smiled to myself when his wings came out and wrapped around us. I grabbed him and picked him up as his legs wrapped around me. I pulled from him and seen the lust that was there. "Now your mine…" I said before ours lips came back together in a very passionate kiss.

"Guys! Guys!" We both could hear James but didn't care.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled out and then I heard little foot steps

"Daddy…" I groaned out and then was pushed away. Kendall slid down the wall and ran to Mark as it hit the floor. So close!

"My baby! Don't ever scare daddy like that again!" Kendall said as he picked mark up and cradles him over his shoulders. Mark and my eyes meet and then he stuck his tongue out at me. That was it, this little beast is dead, I jumped up and started to run towards them when James grabbed me as Kendall and Mark left.

"I am going to kill that little bitch! Every single time I get him."

* * *

><p>Well, later that day were we invited over to Gustavo for a BBQ something to do with BTR and albums sales I don't know I was to preoccupied with Mark and Kendall. This has gone too far and Mark knew it. I needed to get into Kendall and fast before Mark takes this to the next faze and Kendall is gone. I was into my thoughs when Mama Knight yelled at me.<p>

"Logan I want that thing gone! My son has become…"

"I know that what he does!" I answered mama Knight as he both walked into the Gustavo kitchen. I sat down at the island and threw my head down. "I miss him! I miss him so much… I miss the way his lips taste, I miss the way his hands feel and I miss his ass the way I would thrust…"

"LOGAN!" Mama Knight yelled at me. I guess I kinda got lost in the moment. I picked my head up and smiled. "Get rid of it right now! I dont care how you do it but just do it!"

"I am trying it isn't the easy! Every time I get him in the mood, Mark…" I was cut off yet again when I my head was slammed onto the island and then picked up and thrown into the sink.

"Mark as to go Logie bear!" I turned and saw Liz she was bleeding and had slashed marks all over her. I couldn't help but start laughing. Wrong thing to do, Liz grabbed the knife that was sitting there, stabbed me in the neck, and then twisted it. "Go out there and shove it up his ass! I am over this now!"

"This is all you're doing and I have tried more than once to shove it up his ass and down his…"

"LOGAN!" Mama Knight yelled at me once again. I pulled the knife from my neck and then smiled.

"Get the lube and handcuffs!" I yelled as I ran out the room and into the living room to see Kendall and Mark talking to each other. I walked over to Kendall and Mark and smiled before I sat down. "Hey Kenny" mark growled at me.

"Baby, I missed you and so did Mark." Kendall leaned into me and kissed my lips. I smiled into him and grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss. I opened my eyes to see Mark staring dagger at me. I winked at Mark before I pulled Kendall closer to me and into my lap, which cause Kendall to pull away. "Logie not in front of Mark and you know I am not in the mood…" Kendall pulled away from me and picked Mark back up.

"But Kenny… I know you want to…" I moved back over to Kendall and kissed along his neck as my hands moved down south. Kendall moved his head and fought back a moan. "Don't fight me on this Kenny. I know you want it, you want me to touch you and kiss you and…"

"Logan no! I said no!" Kendall pushed me away and got up. That's it…

"Fine we playing that way then fine!" I yelled and seen Mark smiling his evil smile at me. "Liz!" I yelled causing Kendall to jump. Liz grabbed him and threw the handcuffs on him. "Sorry baby but it has to be this way."

"Logan no! Don't hurt him!" Kendall yelled out as Liz pulled him to the ground. I looked at Mark and made my move towards him. Mark jumped up and placed his crawls in my face.

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I fought Mark and tried to pull him off my face.

"Mark!"

"Shut up Kendall! I am doing this for us!" I yelled as Mark bites me. I fall back and over the coffee table and landed on the ground, Mark then jumped off me.

"Never gonna get me Logie!" Mark said before running outside. I jumped up, hit my head, and ran into the door before I made it out side where I saw Mark. I heard everyone run outside, I turned to them to see that Liz had knocked Kendall out and he was laying on the ground.

"Ok you little beast this ends now!"

"Bring it!" I grabbed the pool net that was lying on the ground and took off running towards Mark. He jumped up, I slipped in some water and landed on the ground, and then with no warning, a rope flew around my neck and I was being dragged. I pulled at the end of the rope and Mark went flying. He landed on the grill.

"What the hell!" Gustavo yelled out.

"Move" I ran and held Mark down on the grill that was on. He was just smiling at me. "Time to die Marky!" I held him there, turned up the gas, and grabbed the lighter that was sitting there. "See you in hell!" that was the last thing I said before the flame hit the gas. This time it was worth getting blown up.

(Kendall POV)

Ugh, I woke up with this headache and everyone looking at me. "What the hell happened and why I am I handcuffed?" I didn't have time to say anything I saw Logan walking right up to me he looked so fucking hot. I could see what he wanted in his eyes. "Baby"

"Shut up!" Logan pulled me up, grabbed me and started pulling me up stairs, threw me against the wall, turned me around ripped my shorts and boxers off. "All mine finally!"

"Give it to him hard!" My mom yelled out. God I wish I knew what was going on?


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont't believe this is the best but please enjoy it... there might be some mistakes I missed.**

(Logan POV)

Well, according to the state of California, Kendall and I are dead. According to the coroner's office Kendall death was caused from being stuck by lighten and well my cause of dead was strangulation. Yeah, we might have had a little problem during the concert a few hours ago…

(A few hour ago)

"Do we really have to do this damn concert? Come on Gustavo I am dead tried. Ha dead… off point I have been reaping no stop and I want a break. I have died three times today and I want to sleep and beside Kendall can even move right now. Carlos is demon sitting and well James… I don't really wanna know…" I said sitting in front of Gustavo desk.

"Logan were sorry but Big Time Rush hasn't done any publicity since you guys came back from tour. I know everyone is busy and your other lives but we need to let people know you guys are still out there and working on a new album." Kelly said walking inside. I groaned and slid down the chair alittle.

"Ouch!" I stood up, moved my hand to my back, and felt another one. I pulled it out and moved it in front of my face. "Damn alligators! I swear I must have tasted good to them…"

"Excuse me?" Kelly and Gustavo both looked at me and said.

"What? Have you ever had to reap a damn alligator famer in Louisiana? No so shut up…" I said sitting back down and looking back at them.

"Look Logan its one night and wait why can't Kendall move" Kelly asked me.

"I didn't do it this time! All though that does sound like a nice idea when he gets better…"

"LOGAN!"

"Sorry, his wings are growing and it's very painful for him… He has his wings tried up and is hanging upside down right now… I don't really know something another angel told him to do. I guess it helps with the pain…" I smiled when I saw Kelly and Gustavo giving me an odd look. I was going to say something else when I felt this prick in my side. "Shit Carlos!" I held my side and smiled… "Bye…"

"What… Logan what is going on?" Kelly asked as I looked down and felt my torso being cut, I started laughing at the feeling…

"Voodoo doll…" I said before I started to black out and then felt my upper half of my body starting to slide.

(Kendall POV)

Oh, my God this pain is killing me… I thought to myself, as I was lying flat on the dining room table. I was upside down but all he blood rushed to my head and I passed out. Now I know why Michael said to do it in the clouds… I had my wings hanging half way off the table bent and its felt so damn good.

"Sweetie are you still in pain?" Mom asked me as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I just shook my head no. I wasn't in anymore pain right now. It actually felt good right now. I smiled at her and closed my eyes. I was getting ready to go to sleep when the front door came flying open to Carlos running inside.

"Hide me! He is going to kill me! Hide me!" Carlos started screaming. I shot my head up and then seen Logan run in. He had duct tape around his stomach and blood all over him.

"I am going to do more than kill you Carlos! I am going to murder you and then put you on the rack and murder you again! Over and over until you are skin and bones!" Logan screamed as he jumped towards Carlos. Carlos screamed and then ran into the living room with Logan chasing him. I shook my head and laid back down on the table. The sounds of Carlos and Logan were putting me to sleep until the front door opened again to James…

"Logan I have skin worms!" I shot up and Logan stopped and turned towards James… I looked at him and then started laughing.

(Logan POV)

I found Carlos and chased him back home. I ran into the apartment and seen Kendall laying on the table looking sexier than ever… You don't know the things I wanted to do to him but Carlos was a dead man first. I was about to grab him when James came inside.

"Logan I have skin worms!" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked to him. I saw Kendall do the same and then started laughing. I tried to hold it in but couldn't I started laughing as well. "It isn't funny!"

"Y-yeah it is and what do you want me to do about it? Huh? I am not the one that had sex with a dead person and got skin worms…" I said in between my laugher…

"Yes you do! You and Kendall have sex all the time!" James said standing there.

"James I am dead… you forgot that." Kendall said sitting up on the table some more. I watched him and could see the pain he was in; I moved over behind him, pressed my hands to his wings, and started to massage them. "Wow, now that's feels amazing…" Kendall threw his head back on my chest and I leaned down and kissed him.

"Stop it! Don't you see I have a big problem right now!" James shouted. I smiled against Kendall lips, pulled away, and looked to him.

"Hey, what are skin worms?" Carlos asked. I looked to James and shot him a look.

"Don't you dare tell him Logan I mean it…?" I smiled and wink at him before I opened my mouth.

"Well Carlos skin worms are kinda like a STD but instead they are real little bitty worms that come from licking and sucking a person…"

"Dude that's just gross… James!" Carlos yelled. I smiled and then saw James coming for me. I winked at Kendall, ran into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

(Kendall POV)

Well dinner was fun I would say. Everything Logan ate it came out… It leaked out from under the duct tape. I didn't know why he didn't just fix himself yet and then James… I couldn't stop laughing he was moving around so much and scratching mom made him leave the table… Carlos wouldn't look at him and Katie she just rolled her eyes at everyone. Well me I am laying in the bathtub filled with steaming hot water thank God my skin cant burn… I was laying down when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and stuck my head under the water and closed my eyes.

'Kenny come on get out." I heard Logan voice and picked my head out of the water and opened my eyes up to see Logan sitting down on the toilet smiling down at me with a black eye. I sat up and arched my back as the water ran down my wings and skin.

"So hot…" I heard Logan say under his breath.

"So the eye baby?

"Ask your sister about that one…" Logan said handing me a towel. I stood up and wrapped the towel around me as Logan wrapped his arms around me.

"Damn you feel so warm for a change Logie…" I said place my head on his neck. "Can I just chop my wings off right now?" I said as more pain came to me… I didn't hear anything come from Logan. I pulled back and saw one of his eyes popped out. "Mmm babe?"

"Carlos and that voodoo doll are dead!" Logan yelled letting me go and slamming the door open. I smiled and turned to pick up my clothes when I heard Carlos scream out in horror.

(Logan POV)

Well, here we are at the damn concert for some stuff shit… Oh yes I didn't wanna be here at all. I know it's for the fans but come on man… We were all messed up, Carlos lost the damn voodoo doll and I think a damn dog got a hold of it because I feel like I am being chewed on. You should see the bit marks on me. Kendall set his wings on fire because of the pain but him being an angel it didn't work to good so he is in more pain now. Carlos has a black eye and three broken fingers and James well… James isn't feeling so fresh down there at the moment and the little biting isn't helping him either.

"Dogs shut up and get out there and do this!" Gustavo yelled. We all looked to one another and groaned out. We all walked out on stage and was getting ready for the curtain to open when we all heard cracking noise in the sky.

"Thank you God!" Kendall yelled out.

"Yes! No dancing!" James yelled out and Carlos grinned…

"Well no concert tonight! Ow!" I turned around and saw blood running down my leg. "Nice just real nice." I said looking at Carlos.

"I said I was sorry Logan…"

"Sorry isn't going to… ahhh!" I looked back down, saw more blood, and then heard something crack. "That's it your dead now!" I took off after Carlos as he ran around an amp.

"No! Stop it!" Kelly yelled out I didn't care anymore I am being attacked by a damn dog because of Carlos losing that damn voodoo doll. I ran after Carlos and then tripped over some wires and hit the floor.

"Logie… You ok babe?" Kendall asked me. I rolled over, stood up, and felt a few wires wrapped around my neck. I looked to Carlos and he had an evil grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Carlos smiled at me and then looked up and saw the other half of the wires were hanging up around something on stage.

"Carlos not tonight!" My baby screamed out. I turned and saw him pick up something metal and start running towards me when the curtain started to open up.

"Shit Dogs stop this right now!" Gustavo voice ran out as Carlos smiled at me and picked up the wires and started running the other way and will I went up…

"Fuck Carlos!" I yelled out as the wires tighten around my neck, looked down, and saw my baby coming to help me when we all saw and heard the crowed grasp out. "Well death have fun with this one…" that is when the sky got darker and lighten hit the stage and well Kendall… Yea.

(Present Time)

"Well maybe now we have some time off?" I said to Gustavo and Kelly who were looking very pissed up at us.

"Time off, TIME OFF YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" I sat there and just smiled at everyone… It wasn't my fault this time… Ok well maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill Carlos tonight…

"Hey, look on the bright side my wings down hurt anymore!" Kendall said walking into the room. "Oh and look how pretty they are? The black stayed on the tip, they amazing looking now…"

"Yea they are babe…Mmm looking so damn good…" Kendall smiled at me and then walked over to me and sat in my lap. "Later it's so on…" I whispered into his ear.

"NOTHING IS ON THE BRIGHT SIDE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND HALF THE NATONAL SAW YOU TWO DIE! HOW THE HELL I AM GOING TO FIX THIS? TELL ME THAT?" Gustavo yelled at us again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Duh in a few days everything will be find… Death can fix this I hope…"

"Gustavo clam down, it will be fine." Kelly said and then they was a pause "And besides it was kinda funny to see Kendall get fried…" Everyone was quite once more and then the laugher came… We were all laughing until I heard it.

"LOGAN MITCHELL YOU SON OF A BITCH…"

"Oh shit…" I pushed Kendall off me and started for the door when it slammed open to Liz standing there. "Not my fault!" I yelled and try to bolt but Liz grabbed me and slammed my head into the sound booth window.


	23. Chapter 23

**YES THIS STORY IS TAKING A DIFFERNCE TURN! AND ITS JUST GETTING STARTED... YOU THINK LOGAN AS DIED ALOT ALL READY... HA JUST WAIT IT WILL GET WORSE. THIS ONE ISNT THAT FUNNY BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE.**

(Logan POV)

"Ugh babe…" Kendall moaned out as I slammed him onto the bed. I pulled away from him, looked down at him, and smiled before I ripped his shirt open and wink. I moved my hands down his chest before I brought my lips to his chest and kissed up and down. My hands roamed down his pants and he buckled up into my hand. Boy was he in a hurry right now. I looked up at him, he was looking gorgeous, his eyes had a golden tint to them. I stopped for a moment thinking it was his…

"Logie… baby come on I need you so much right now…" I smiled up at Kendall and smiled a wicked grin.

"In a hurry I see?" I asked as I lifted myself up off Kendall. He was painting hard.

"Logan don't be a cocky dick right now. I want you and you know that so why don't you…" I cut Kendall off when I wrapped my hands around his member and squeezed it causing him to moan out in ecstasy.

"Cocky dick huh Why don't we see how cocky of a dick I can be, now shall we…" I moved lower down the bed and took Kendall into my mouth. I smiled when I felt his body jerk up at my touch.

"Nghhh… Babe…" I couldn't help but smile. I love the sounds that were coming from him. Kendall buckled his hips. I pulled off Kendall earning a look and a whimper.

"Turn over now…" I told Kendall with lust in my voice as I slide Kendall down the bed and flipped him over earning a grunt… "Now let's really have some fun." I grabbed Kendall wings that came out, pinned them down, and kissed down Kendall back as the heat from his wings engulfed me. I could feel his wings as they swept over my back. They felt fluffier than before, I thought of something and was about to pull away when I heard Kendall's voice.

"Logie… Please don't stop I need you so much…" I didn't say anything I pulled his wing earning a sexy grunt from him.

"I knew I would find that kink of yours." I pushed Kendall up again and slammed him into the headboard. "Mmmm now what to do with you?" I purred into his ear. I knew damn will what I was going to do. I pushed that feeling that was in the back of my mind away, pushed his legs open with my knee, and ran my hand down his lower back. His body heart over coming me.

"Babe… just do it…."

"Do what my love?" I whisper into Kendall ear as I have pushed two fingers into him.

"Aaahaa… Logan more…" Kendall moan as he threw his head back onto my chest. I smirked as I pulled my fingers from him only to slam back into him. "Ugh…" I pumped my fingers in and out of Kendall until he couldn't take it anymore. "Logan… Please…" I could feel his knees wanting to give out. I pulled from him and without any warning I slammed into him. I started thrusting in and out at a quick pace.

"Ken…" I panted out. "You're so hot, can't last much longer…" I moaned into his back as I thrust back into him. Kendall had pressed his back to me and moaned out. I reached around him and pumped him with each thrust I did.

"Ahhh… Logs don't stop…" I didn't want to but I felt myself getting closer… I pulled out one last time when I felt Kendall cum all over my hand. That did it for me; I grabbed his hips and held onto as I thrust back into as hard as I could and came.

I pulled from Kendall as he slid down and moved to lie on his back. I smiled and moved over and pulled him into my arms. "That was incredible… It felt amazing nothing like before." Kendall was right, this time it was extraordinary. We both felt something amazing.

"I know that's because I am amazing." I couldn't help myself. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Kendall kept looking at me and something seemed off… Kendall and I looked to one another and then something hit to both of us. I knew I should have stopped.

"Fuck… Fuck baby please tell me…"

"Oh my God Oh my God!" Kendall shot out of bed and I flew onto the floor and hit the table.

"Ugh… Shit…" I sat up to see Kendall pacing around the room. I grabbed the bed and pulled myself up. "Babe clam down…" Kendall turned to me and I backed away a little bit. Ok I was scared now. I started for the door all nice and slow… I backed up into the door when Kendall walked my way.

"Clam DOWN! Clam down Logan! I was in full blow GRACE LOGAN! Do you know what that means! Do you?" I turned back, grabbed the doorknob, and started to turn it when Kendall grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the bed. I bounced up and hit the floor on the other side. I sat up and seen him coming my way. I picked myself up and leaped over the bed and out the door. "Logan you fucking dick you could see it and you didn't stop!" Kendall yelled as I ran into the dining room.

"Hey what is going on?" I stopped and seen James and Mama Knight sitting down on the couch watching TV. I didn't say anything I needed to get the hell out of here. I looked to them and then back down the hallway when I see Kendall.

"Got to go" I yelled and started for the door but it didn't work to good. I didn't see someone shoes on the ground and tripped over them. I rolled over and seen Kendall standing over me. "Babe I know I should have stopped when I thought I saw it… Sorry…" I said as he bent down and grabbed me by neck.

"Kendall what is going on?" Mama Knight called out. I looked over and seen her and James getting up.

"What's going on? What is going on is this fucker fucked me when I was at full blow grace! That is what happened!"

"Hey, you didn't want me to stop! And how did you not know your grace was showing?" I think that was the wrong thing to say. Kendall looked at me and then punched the shit out of me. I fell back onto the table. I shook it off and looked to my baby I didn't know what to say. I just stood there because this was bad… I went to touch Kendall's arm when he turn towards me, cupped his mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

"Fuck…" I ran after Kendall and slammed open the bathroom door to see my baby on his knees puking. I placed my hand on his back, moved, and leaned into me. "Babe I am sorry but I guess we are going to be…" I didn't finish Kendall leaned back over and puked.

"What the hell is going on and I want answers!" Mama Knight walked into the bathroom. Kendall flushed everything down, leaned into me, and looked at mama Knight.

"Well…."

(Page Break)

Here I am sitting on the couch getting yelled at by Death, Mama Knight and Michael the ark angel. "You can't blame all of this on me! Kendall didn't want to stop either so…"

"You're an idoit! When an Angel is under their grace, it takes them over!" I flinched at that. This was bad and I mean very bad Because we didn't have much time.

"Wait so my baby was drugged up on lust for me… That's…"

"Logan this is serious! You're a reaper and he is an Angel!" Death yelled at me. I stood up and looked to everyone. It's didn't matter to to me. Everything was going to be fine.

"Look I don't see what the big deal is. We are…" I was cut off again when the front door slammed open.

"You dumbass, you couldn't control yourself and went ahead and knocked up Kenny…" Liz yelled as she walked in.

"He did what?" Mama Knight yelled out. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Liz you bitch we didn't tell her yet!" I leap towards Liz and tackled her to the ground. We rolled around on the ground until Kendall screamed out from our room. I stopped and threw Liz head down onto the ground and ran towards Kendall… I ran to the door, swung it up to see Kendall breathing hard, and then saw the blood on his wings, which were wrapped around something in his arms. Kendall looked towards me and then looked down with a tear in his eyes.

"Logie…" I took a deep breath, slowly walked over to Kendall, and then sat on the bed as he moved his wings to reveal what was in his arms. I couldn't help myself. The tears came down as I saw my little girl. She was perfect, her blond hair glowing with such grace and when she opened her eyes I saw mine looking back at me. She was breathe taking.

"She is perfect Kenny…" I said as I leaned over and brought my lips to Kendalls. We pulled away when we heard a grasp. Kendall and I both looked towards the door and saw everyone walking in. Michal and Death came right up to us and looked at my daughter.

"Well looks like were all family now…" Death said as he brought his boney hand to my daughters face. She grabbed his finger and placed it in her mouth.

"How is this even possible?" Mama Knight spoke.

"Mom, I guess they didn't tell you. When an angel is at their grace they are able to…" We all stopped when my daughter started coughing when she coughed up a few bugs. Kendall and everyone just looked at me. I just smiled and something hit me from the inside. I jerk away and shook my head as I felt that spark hit me again, Michael and Death gave me a wicked look.

"See you when you get back…" Kendall said kissing my hand.

"Logan this one is really going to hurt." Michael said. I watched as him and Kendall cover themselves with their wings and Death grabbed Mama Knight in his robe and cover them both up. Liz grabbed a blanked and shoved it over her as she sat on the bed with Kendall and my baby.

"This is what I get for not stopping." I said as I felt Kendall grace coming up threw me. I closed my eyes as my body expanded and exploded.

(well told you guys... Now the fun really starts...)


	24. EVIL!

**I dont know it this is that funny... do hope ya enjoy it.**

(Logan POV)

"What is that Carlos?" I asked as Carlos my baby girl Alice, whom I was holding and is now 5 months old and I were all looking at this little hold in the wall. It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"I got no idea, man it just showed up out of nowhere…" Carlos said as we all leaned down towards the whole a little bit more. We moved in closer when it started growling… We all jumped back and looked to one another.

"Ok it just growled at us?" I said turning back to Carlos. We looked at each other when Alice made a little gurgling noise. I looked at her and she started to smile at me. I couldn't put into words how much I loved my baby girl. As she got older, her hair became lighter, her eyes got a darker shade of brown, and with each passing day she was becoming more like a reaper but then again she was a full blow angel. Her wings had just started to come out and they were black as the ace of spares. I leaned down and kissed her when Carlos screamed out, I jumped with Alice in my hands when I turned back and seen smoke coming out of the hole in the wall. "That isn't normal…" I smiled at Ally and she had this odd look in her eyes as she pointed to the smoking hole.

"Logan what is that coming out of the hole?" Carlos asked. I narrowed my eyes and then they got bigger.

"Run Carlos now!" I turned to run when tentacles flew out from the hole and took a hold of me. "Aaahhh! Fly Ally fly! Carlos grab Ally!" I said as I threw Alice onto the couch as the tentacles pushed me into the wall…

"Ally!" I see as Carlos started to run for Ally when he was tripped by the arms and hit the floor. I closed my eyes and heard a bang and then giggling… I opened my eyes to see Carlos hanging upside down and Alice sitting on the couch being tickled by the arms. "Lo?" I looked to see Carlos hanging in front of me, I shook my head in disbeliefe.

"Yea, she sneaky just like her daddy…" I said as Ally started laughing more. There she was on my couch being kissed by the blue tentacles that had Carlos and I trapped. I tried to move when one of the arms flew up by me and then an eyeball popped out. The eye and I looked into one another… "You wouldn't dare?" that is when Ally smiled and laughed, she had this fire in her eyes literally fire in her eyes. "Alice Kathie Knight Mitchell don't you even think about it!" She gave me a look and then nodded her head at the arms. "Ally! No!" The eyeball looked at me and then teeth came out and more arms… Ally laughed again when about 10 tentacles came towards me teeth showing and attached themselves to me and started sucking my blood… "Aaahhh!"

"Logan help!" I heard Carlos yelled out and then I see he was flung over the couch as the arms started to spin him around Ally… Then more giggles was heard. The last thing I saw was Alice laughing like a mad woman and then the arms picked her up and brought her into the middle of the room as Carlos spun around her screaming he was going to puke.

(Kendall POV)

"God my wings are so damn sore right now." I moan out while I was sitting in the chair. James and I were in the studio adding our voice to the new song we were all working on. I sat forwards and then wrapped my wings around me and started rubbing them.

"Wow did I walk in on something I don't wanna see?" Kelly asked as she and Gustavo walked into the room. I rolled my eyes, sat back into the chair, and moaned out in pain. "Kendall are you ok?" She asked me.

"No, Ally is taking to sucking on my wings at night…"

"I thought you liked when someone sucked on your wings?" James asked with that cocky ass grin he does. I shot him a look and then went back to rubbing my hands up and down my sore wings.

"By the way where is that sweet like angel at?" Kelly asked me. James and I stopped what we were doing and started laughing.

"Sweet like angel, ha, yea right that girl is EVIL! Evil I tell you! Last night was bath night. Logan and I went to put her into the bathtub when she turned the water into hot boil acid and disappeared only to reappear behind us. She undid the shower curtain, wrapped it around Logan and me, and shoved us both into the boiling acid because she didn't want a bath! EVIL!" It was true my daughter was evil. She may be only 5 months old but she is both and angle and a reaper so both ability she has gained. And that isnt a good thing. For the last week Liz has been watching her.

(Page Break)

James and I were walking down the hall to the apartment when something caught our attention. "You hear that?" I asked. James stopped and then we looked down the hall and started running towards the door. I went to turn the knob when we heard giggle and then screaming. "Logan, Ally…" I stopped when I saw what was in front of me. James eyes went wide. There in our living was Carlos pinned to the wall on a moving target with flaming darts being thrown at him, Logan was over the fireplace with nails all over is body and hammer stuck in his head, wrapped in this blue thing that looked like rope to me.

"Run baby! Run!" Logan screamed out when he saw James and I…

"Baby where is Ally?" I asked as I felt something crawling around my legs. I looked down when it wrapped its self around me. "Logan?" It was too late I was pulled onto the ground and dug across the floor and then lifted upside down.

"AhhH! What the hell?" James screamed out as he was thrown onto the wall. More of that blue stuff came out and trapped him into the wall.

"Babe?" I asked as I was turned around and thrown next to Logan.

"She is evil Kenny…" With that said, this huge blue looking creature comes out from this little hole in the wall. And sitting on its back was my daughter laughing at us sucking on a piece of a hell fire stone.

"Oh shit…" I yelled out as I saw what was behind that creature… "Baby are those what I think they are?" Logan turned to me and just shook his head. "I love you…"

"I love you too babe… Carlos, James we will see you in hell…" Logan said as those black little demons came flying towards us. A wicked smile appeared on my little girl face as the demons finally got closer to us.

"Ahhhhh!"

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENOYED THIS ONE AND I HOPE I GOT ALL THE MISTAKES OUT AS WELL.**


End file.
